Life's What You Make It
by Lyn Harkeran
Summary: This is the Sequel to Lost Flame. Skulduggery and Valkyrie are getting married. What trials and tribulations will await them in their new life together? And do they truly belong together? (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1: Reviewing the Situation

**Chapter One: Reviewing the Situation**

_After a long while of kissing, Skulduggery pulled away and looked at her with his stunning light blue eyes._

_"Valkyrie, you will be turning eighteen in a month." He stated seriously._

_"Yes," Valkyrie agreed, somewhat breathlessly._

_"You will be a legal adult."_

_Valkyrie nodded, wondering where this was going._

_He brought out a beautiful silver ring, with blue gemstones embedded into it. "Will you marry me Valkyrie Cain?"_

_"Yes!" Valkyrie screamed joyfully. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!"_

_Skulduggery grinned and kissed her gently. "Then my life is complete._

* * *

><p>Luny was going ninety on the freeway, and couldn't stop laughing. It had only been two months since she had left Dublin; but she couldn't wait to get back.<p>

See briefly glanced down at the invitation on her passenger seat. It taunted her yet again to look at it. And yet again she reached down and pulled it out of it's envelop.

The Invitation was written in beautiful penmanship, with silver spiraling letters. Luny rolled her eyes. _Skully always did have perfect handwriting. _She thought.

Her eyes skimmed over the words, and stopped on the black and white picture at the bottom. It showed a nice looking couple. The girl was eighteen years old, and had dark brown hair, with matching eyes. Her smile was unrivaled, in happiness.

Luny's gaze shifted to the man that stood next to the girl; she couldn't get over him. Giggling she brushed his face, admiring how handsome her twin brother looked now that he had skin again.

_I wonder how she pulled that one off? _ Luny wondered placing the photo back on the seat reverently.

She looked at the clock on her dashboard, and screeched loudly. It was getting late, and she had to be there, to help Valkyrie and Skully, and plan the details of this thing!

Luny slammed the gas the full way down, and her car accelerated even more than before. She was fifty miles from her home town, and the sun was already setting.

She couldn't wait to see her friend again. _I mean my sister-in-law! _ She chided herself with a crazy grin. This wedding was going to be a blast.

* * *

><p>Skulduggery Pleasant the Skeleton Detective sat in his car; staking out the Dublin National Bank. His body that consisted of bones was for the moment hidden by the gloves, coat, hat, and large sunglasses he was currently wearing. But in truth he had begun to hate his old disguise. He was sure it was because of Valkyrie and her new found talent.<p>

He couldn't help but smile as he looked over at his partner. She was staring at the door to the bank, her mouth a thoughtful line. He loved how she looked when she was thinking. But he loved her smile more.

Gently took her hand and held it in his own gloved one. Valkyrie looked up at him, her brown eyes focused. But as soon as she felt his touch she smiled back at him.

"You know, you are beautiful when you smile." Skulduggery said brushing her cheek with his other hand.

"It's only because you love me." She teased winking at him.

"You're probably right Miss. Cain." He said.

"That's Mrs. Pleasant to you," She corrected him.

"Soon," Skulduggery agreed.

Valkyrie returned to her boring job, of watching the bank, and Skulduggery decided to watch as well. Though he could have thought of more exciting things to do. . . .

* * *

><p>Valkyrie jabbed her assailant in the stomach with her elbow, making his double over breathlessly. This gave her enough time to bring her foot around and connect it with his face.<p>

The man sank to the floor unconscious, and Valkyrie turned to see how her partner was doing.

Skulduggery had his tied up and was leaning against the wall whistling a cheerful tune. When she cleared her throat he looked up in surprise.

"Done already?"

"Very funny," Valkyrie said as she tied up the guy who was unconscious.

Skulduggery chuckled good-naturedly, before he began to drag the two other men into the back room. Once they had finished putting them into the vault, Valkyrie pulled out her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Skulduggery asked as he watched her dial the number.

"Calling the police," She said simply.

"I can see that. But why are you calling the Police?" He asked.

"Those men weren't mages," she reasoned. "So we should let the police deal with them."

Skulduggery didn't make any comment, as she talked to the operator, and hung up.

"Shall we?" Valkyrie asked gesturing to the door.

Skulduggery nodded, and they left the bank, and got into the Bentley, just in time to see the cop cars pull in with their lights blazing.

Skulduggery pulled away and head back to Gordon's house. After twenty minutes of driving, he pulled into the gravel driveway, and got out.

Once they had the door safely locked and were sure they were alone, Valkyrie closed her eyes, and within moments, Skulduggery was in his human form.

He wasted no time, in walking over to her and bringing her into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around him, and surrendered completely letting his tongue explore her mouth.

Valkyries' hand began to move slowly downward against his chest towards his pants, making him sigh lightly, before he grabbed her hand in his own.

"We can't do this Valkyrie."

"I want to do this," She said looking up into his light blue eyes.

"I thought we agreed we wouldn't until we were married." Skulduggery whispered softly, nuzzling his fiancé` tenderly. Shuddering as she leaned against him, their bodies touching almost completely. He groaned loudly as he began to feel himself loose control of the situation.

"Valkyrie. . ."

She cut him off with another kiss that made his head spin. It seemed that it was impossible for him to resist her.

She ran her fingers up his chest and began undoing the buttons down its front, when someone behind them giggled.

Both of them turned around to see a tall girl, in short shorts and a neon top hat, smiling at them and waving. It was Skulduggery's twin sister, Luna Bird.

Valkyrie blushed and pushed away from the man she was soon to call husband. Skulduggery began to re-button his shirt back up, a blush covering his face too.

"Did I just interrupt something?" Luny asked giggling again with mirth.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Skulduggery muttered stalking out of the room.

"Hey Cainey," Luny said giving the younger mage a bone-crushing hug. "Sorry I'm late!"

Valkyrie smiled at her friend, and hugged her back. She had missed Luny terrible the two months she had been gone, but now everything was back to 'normal.'

"I missed you!" Valkyrie said giggling herself.

"Aww, I miss you too." Luny said happily.

Valkyrie was about to ask her about where she had been, when Luny said randomly, "You got anything to eat?"

Valkyrie nodded, and gestured towards the kitchen. Luny followed her past the swinging kitchen door to find Skulduggery making a cup of coffee.

Luny walked over to her brother, and without any warning brought him into a large hug. Skulduggery lifted his arms awkwardly, not knowing quite what he should do.

"I missed you Skully." Luny said as she hugged him.

Skulduggery's expression softened and he brought his arms around his twin. "I miss you too Luna."

* * *

><p><strong>This is the beginning of the sequel to Lost Flame! I decided to buck up and write it! I hope you enjoyed the first chappie, cuz I had a blast writing it. Please drop me a review and tell me what you thought.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: How to tell them

**Chapter Two: How to tell them**

_**One month earlier. . . **_

Skulduggery Pleasant ran as fast as he could, an amused grin plastered on his lips. He had seen many things some strange things in his life time, but this took the cake.

"Valkyrie, come back!" He yelled propelling himself forward with his air magic; covering the length of the hallway in seconds.

"You can't make me go!" She screamed bolting forward at top speed, and slamming the door to Gordon's study behind her and locking it.

Skulduggery stopped directly in front of the door, "Valkyrie, Please come out and talk to me."

"NO!" Valkyrie screeched from inside. "You'll just force me to go, and I don't want to!"

"Valkyrie, they're your parents." Skulduggery reasoned, leaning against the door frame. "One might think that you were facing one of the Faceless Ones, instead of visiting your own flesh and blood!"

"They are going to flip," Valkyrie groaned from the other side of the door. "I would **rather** be fighting a Faceless One than telling my parents I'm getting married."

"I don't see why," Skulduggery said running his fingers through his shoulder length black hair, thoughtfully. "Why would you prefer to fight, beings that are almost invincible? I thought you liked your mother and father?"

"I do it's just. . ."

"Just what," Skulduggery asked gently. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

The door opened a little and Valkyrie peeked out, looking at her best friend, and fiancé, with sad eyes.

"I'm scared Skulduggery."

Skulduggery pushed the door open the rest of the way, and pulled her into a hug; his chin resting on her head.

"I know," He said kissing her forehead. "But how bad can it be? I'm sure your parents will be understanding, when they see how happy you are."

"But how on earth am I supposed to say that we are engaged?" The young mage asked uncomfortably.

"Well," Skulduggery said pausing to think. "You could always tell them the truth."

"The truth," Valkyrie repeated looking up at him with a puzzled look. "What cha mean?"

"I mean maybe you should tell them that we have known each other for years, so that our engagement doesn't seem so sudden." Skulduggery said with a smile.

"Dad would castrate you. And mum wouldn't be too far behind him; if they knew the truth." Valkyire answered returning the smile. "I was thirteen when we met still a little girl on most standards."

"Castration huh?" Skulduggery said with a chuckle. "I didn't know they were violent."

"They would be if they knew we were secretly seeing each other since I was thirteen."

"You make it sound as if we were dating from the beginning." Skulduggery laughed.

"We weren't," Valkyrie agreed. "But if I told them that I met you at that time, and now we were getting married, they might draw their own conclusions."

"You should give them some credit Valkyrie." Skulduggery said tugging on her hair playfully. "If they are anything like you, I'm sure they will be fine."

Valkyrie shook her head. "If they run you out of the house with pitchforks don't blame me."

Skulduggery leaned down and planted a kiss tenderly on her pouting mouth "I won't dear."

* * *

><p>Skulduggery and Valkyrie sat across from Mr. and Mrs. Edgley, and had just told them the news. The silence that followed was unbearable for Valkyrie. What were they thinking?<p>

"Mum? Dad; are you alright?"

"It's just so sudden Stephanie." Her father said, recovering faster than his wife, who eyes were still wide open and unblinking.

On the drive over, Valkyrie had decided to tell them the truth. Though it was an abridged version, it would be better than any excuse or lie she could come up with.

"Actually I've known Skulduggery for a couple of years now." She said with a timid smile.

"But we thought you weren't interested in dating?" Her mother asked confused. "You told us that you had more important things in your life right now."

Valkyrie mentally cursed her reflection. Nice going, she thought.

"Well, me and Skulduggery were just friends, until two months ago. But something happened, and we have grown closer since then. And he proposed to me on Monday." Valkyrie smiled at her fiancé who was sitting next to her quietly. He smiled back at her but continue to remain silent.

On the way to her parents' house he had promised to let her be the one to break the news. So he would remain quiet but firm until she wished for him to talk.

"Are you sure you want to get married so quickly after turning eighteen Stephanie? You know you could wait a while, and get to know each other better."

Valkyrie began laughing. Skulduggery looked at her with his big blue eyes, and wondered if she had gone crazy. The young mage held up one hand, for them to wait for her to catch her breath.

"I think I know Skulduggery pretty well actually." She said giggling. "Besides I've made up my mind. I want to get married, as soon as possible."

Her parents exchanged anxious looks before her father sighed and asked, "When is the wedding sweetie?"

Skulduggery finally spoke, "We were thinking sometime in September."

Valkyries' mother was about to protest, but her father stopped her. "If this is what you want sweetie, than we give you are blessing. Congratulations!"

Valkyrie smiled at her father. They had always been close, and she knew that her getting married and moving away would be hard for him; but she was glad that he understood.

"Thanks dad, it means a lot."

"So when is the wedding?" Her mother asked still in shock.

"We were thinking late September." Valkyrie said looking at Skulduggery.

"Yes we were." Skulduggery said. "Though we hadn't picked an exact date yet," He said cocking his head to the side. "Maybe you have some ideas Ma'am?" He turned towards Valkyries' mother and smiled pleasantly.

Valkyrie felt a surge of relief as her mother began discussing the details with Skulduggery. As they talked, Valkyrie felt at peace. Her parents were supportive, and hadn't castrated her fiancé. Things were looking up! Thank the Ancients!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I forgot what her parent's names were! O_O My apologies! I hope you liked this chapter. I tried to touch more on the book universe here, because I found I was somewhat lacking before. Thanks for the support and lovely reviews! -Lyn<br>**


	3. Chapter 3: Horror of Horrors

**Chapter Three: Horror of Horrors**

Valkyrie swung her right hand in a backhand slapping motion, and shadows flew towards her target. She grinned smugly as the impact of the darkness hit her opponent squarely in the chest, knocking him over the back of the nearest couch.

The young mage waited for her attacker to remerge, and after a few minutes she began to get antsy. Was he unconscious? She walked past the sofa and studied the assailant. He seemed to be out cold. Valkyrie sighed and turned to call for help, when two arms grabbed her and pulled her to the floor. She struggled and screamed for a moment before her opponent began to tickle her mercilessly.

"NO FAIR," she shrieked in between gales of laughter.

"Neither was knocking me over the couch." Skulduggery pointed out, tickling her even more with a smirk.

Valkyrie squirmed and continued to laugh, tears brimming in her dark brown eyes. Skulduggery was smiling uncontrollably as he looked down at her; he still couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

"SKULDUGGERY PLEASE," Valkyrie begged. "I'm gonna DIE!"

The living skeleton paused for a moment, considering letting her go. But then after a second more of contemplation he shook his head. "This is too much fun."

Valkyrie tilted her head back and laughed as he found a new ticklish spot; the bottom of her foot.

If he didn't stop this torture soon she would have to go to desperate measures.

* * *

><p>Luny looked up from the book she had been reading upside-down, and cocked her head to the side. It sounded as if someone was being killed, with laughing juice. She smiled and marked her place before she headed downstairs.<p>

"_I guess I'd better help Cainey out," _she thought as she took the stairs two at a time.

But just before she was about to enter the living room, a bright colored paper sitting on table caught her eye. She did a double take and saw it to be a bright lime green envelop with large black letters.

Luny looked back to the living where Valkyrie's screams of laughter could be heard, and then back to the colorful letter.

"_Do I help Cainey first or do I read the letter and then help her?" _Luny didn't even have to think twice before she was holding the letter in her hands.

It was addressed to Stephanie Edgely, and Skulduggery Pleasant. Luny looked at the bubbly writing scrawled across the front and wondered who would send a letter that looked so strange. She opened it with a flourish and skimmed through it quickly.

Her mismatched dyed eyebrows rose and a crazy smile graced her lips. This couldn't be right, could it?

* * *

><p>Valkyrie felt like her sides were going to explode. She couldn't take it anymore, with all the physical power she possessed she brought her hand up and made a pushing motion. But instead of sending Skulduggery flying backward, his head snapped forward and her lips connected to his Skeletal teeth.<p>

Skulduggery's hands stopped, and he brought his hands up to the side of her face. "Please Valkyrie," he whispered.

Valkyrie understood, and brought her hands to the side of his skull, her eyes closed in concentration. She focused all of her will power, muttering incoherently.

When she opened her eyes Skulduggery was one longer a Skeleton. His long black hair was in disarray, a static tangle of silk. His eyes were the lightest blue, and his eyelashes the exact color as his hair, were long and curled.

Valkyrie smiled and leaned in to kiss him. He held her gently and sighed as she pulled away.

"I'm still not used to that."

"What," Valkyrie asked grinning. "Being a pretty boy?"

Skulduggery frowned, "Pretty boy? Why on earth would you call me that?"

Valkyrie rolled her eyes. "Have you looked in a mirror lately? You have longer eyelashes than Tanith's."

Skulduggery cocked his head to the side and tugged gently at a strand of her hair. "So what you're saying is that I'm a handsome, suave, debonair, charming man. One of a kind. Correct?"

Valkyrie laughed and shook her head, "You don't like yourself at all do you?"

"Why Valkyrie, I love myself."

"I love you more," she answered bringing his lips back down to hers.

Just then Luny walked in, and cleared her throat, "Hey sweeties, I hate to interrupt, but I think you better take a look-see at this." She held out a bright lime green envelop to them.

Valkyrie reached out and took it from Luny. She scowled at the other female mage when she saw that it had already been opened.

Luny shrugged, "I was curious."

Valkyrie didn't press it, and began to read.

**_ Stephanie Edgely your presence is required at 1250 Harrow Street on September 10. _**

Valkyrie made a mental note that September tenth was tomorrow, before she read on and her eyes almost bulged out of her head. She turned to Luny, a look of horror crossing her pretty face.

"You've got to be kidding."

Luny shook her head, "I thought you would have known about it. But it seems it was meant to be a last minute thing."

Skulduggery read the paper over Valkyrie's head. When he finished he remained silent for a moment before he asked, "Valkyrie, do you know anyone who lives at 1250 Harrow Street?"

"No," Valkyrie said still in shock. "I don't know anyone there who would want to give me a. . . . . a bridal shower."

* * *

><p><em>Oh the horrors of getting married! XD I wanted to have a chapter mainly based on Valduggery, and here it is. ^_^ And yes the next chapter will be the bridal shower, and if I feel like it, maybe a bacherlor party for Skully. Who knows. <em>

_Reviews are appreciated greatly._


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise!

**Chapter Four: Surprise**

Valkyrie held her breath as she climbed the porch steps to the mysterious 1250 Harrow Street house, and stopped at the door.

She felt Skulduggery and Luny stop on either side of her, and a firm hand grasp her shoulder in comforting gesture.

"We don't have to do this Valkyrie." Skulduggery said quietly from behind her, his hand stroking her arm soothingly.

For once Luny remained quietly; her eyes scanning every inch of the house in front of her. Trying to analyze the threat level; and after a moment she nodded in satisfaction and smiled lopsidedly at her twin.

"Relax Skully. I'm not picking up any bad vibrations, from within the house. Actually, one of them is slightly familiar. . ."

"You know someone inside that house?" Valkyrie asked in surprise.

"Yep," Luny said, reaching with her left arm and ringing the doorbell.

Skulduggery's hand grew tighter on Valkyrie's shoulder, in an almost painful way.

"Easy now," Valkyrie whispered willing her fingers to unclench themselves. "It's just a Bridal Shower; not a trap."

Though the young mage had mostly said this for her own benefit, she felt her fiancé's fingers loosen on her shoulder. Skulduggery was staying calm for her. _Thank you dear,_ she thought as she heard someone coming to the door.

Luny smiled happily and began to hum tunelessly. She seemed completely at ease now, since she had '_scanned _the _vibrations.' _Valkyrie made a mental note to ask her about the details of this peculiar power later, but for now, she needed to focus on the door.

Slowly the three watched and listened as the person behind the door unlocked the door bolt and opened it peeking out with a dark eye.

Valkyrie nearly cried out for joy when she recognized the woman standing in the doorway.

"Mum!"

Melissa Edgely smiled at her daughter, and giggled. "Come on in sweetie. We're just getting started."

Valkyrie was confused. Had her mother planned this all along?

"What's going on mum?"

"Come in, and I'll explain everything." Her mother said quickly, noticing Skulduggery and Luny for the first time.

"Oh, Skulduggery. I didn't see you there."

Skulduggery tipped his head slightly making his hair billow; "Ma'am."

Mrs. Edgely nodded back to him before she looked at Luny. And Luny truly was a sight today: her regular neon green top hat, atop her head, and her signature hot pink short shorts. But now, in addition to her random outfit, she had dyed her eyebrows and hair, in a neon rainbow of color. Light Blue, Purple, Lime Green, and a very bright Pink.

"And who is this?" Valkyries' mother asked stunned by the woman's appearance.

Skulduggery answered. "Madame, may I introduce my sister, Luna."

Valkyrie's mother blushed when Skulduggery called her Madame, but made no objection. And a look of understanding passed over her face, and she smiled kindly at Luny.

"Hello Luna."

Luny smiled back at her, "Allo there."

Mrs. Edgely stood back from the door. "Please come in."

The three walked past her, and into a large hallway, that was beautifully furnished. Valkyrie looked around her in awe. Who owned this home? And furthermore, who let them use this home for a Bridal Shower.

Valkyrie's mother instructed them to follow her, turned briskly and walked down the hall. They followed her into a room, where gift boxes were piled high, and a group of women sat talking amongst themselves quietly. But one woman stood out from all others. She was a woman of middle height, with shoulder length blonde hair.

"Stephanie," Tanith cried joyfully, walking over and hugging her friend tenderly. "I thought you wouldn't come! You are very late. What kept you? And tell me, how do you like my surprise?"

Valkyrie hugged Tanith back though she was still in shock. "You sent the invitation? You did this?"

"Yes," Tanith said grinning. "When I found out you two were tying the knot, I just had to throw you a wedding shower. Skulduggery here gave me your mothers' phone number and address, so we could collaborate on the details. And I have to tell you, your mum is a gem."

"Oh," Mrs. Edgely said blushing again. "I didn't do that much. It was you who housed and planned the shower, dear."

Tanith smiled. "Well, I did try."

"This is your house Tanni?" Luny asked giving a long loud whistle.

Tanith turned to Luny, and began to half scream half laugh. "Luna the Insane! Is that really you!"

Luny giggled at her old friends surprise and tackle-hugged her with a low snort, "Yes it's me sweetcakes! Now give me a hug!"

"The insane," Mrs. Edgely repeated quietly to herself though no one really heard her.

Valkyrie realized suddenly that the familiar vibration Luny had mentioned earlier had been Tanith. They must have known each other in London.

"I missed you Tanni," Luny said letting go of Tanith, and looking around the room at the boxes. "Are all those gifts for the happy couplet?"

"Every single one of them," Tanith acceded. "And yes this is my house."

Valkyrie lifted an eyebrow and turned to her fiancé, "You knew Tanith was behind this?"

Skulduggery feigned an innocent expression. "I **may **have known that Tanith **might have **thrown you a bridal shower. And she **might have **made me promise **not **to spoil the surprise."

Valkyrie's lip quirked, though she found to keep from laughing, "That's quite a lot of 'might haves' and 'maybes' dear."

"Yes actually," Skulduggery agreed, also fighting not to smile.

Tanith began laughing, "You can discuss the details of his deception later. But for now you need to meet your guests and open your presents!"

Valkyrie looked nervously at the blonde mage. "I have to meet the," she gulped, "Guests?"

"It isn't so bad Cainey. Me and Tanni, and your mum will be with you every step of the way." Luny said encouragingly patting her shoulder.

Valkyrie looked from Tanith and Luny's light blue eyes, to her mother's dark ones, and found herself saying: "Alright . . . let's do this then."

Skulduggery kissed her forehead tenderly, before he hugged her. "Have a good time Stephanie. I'll be back later."

Valkyrie blinked, "Where are you going?"

"To the Bachelor party," Skulduggery said matter-of-factly.

"You can't leave me here; like this, Skulduggery!" Valkyrie whispered anxiously.

Skulduggery chuckled, goodnaturedly. "You'll be fine. Hang onto Luna; she'll take care of you. I made her promise. . . . Besides, I need to talk to your father."

Valkyrie begrudgingly let go of the skeleton/man's arm and let Luny and Tanith drag her away. The last thing she saw before she was overwhelmed by the throng of women: was Skulduggery Pleasant taking an elegant bow, before turning on his heel, and leaving the way he had come.

"Damn you." Valkyrie muttered under her breath before she put on a cheesy grin and began receiving hugs from old ladies and family members she had never heard of before.

* * *

><p>Skulduggery pulled up in front of the Edgely home on the other side of Dublin, and instantly knew something was wrong.<p>

Jumping out of the Bentley, he ran to the door drawing his revolver in anticipation. Just as he had thought, it had been blasted in by its hinges; little bits of rubble were scattered all over the porch steps, and threshold.

There was no sound from inside the house, but Skulduggery wasn't taking any chances. He slowly entered the house, checking each of the rooms. They were all empty, though from the condition of the rooms, Valkyrie's father had put up a fight.

"Desmond," Skulduggery called quietly his blue eyes flicking to a full length mirror, and then back to the ransacked closet.

"You took longer than I expected." I voice said calmly making the skeleton man internal cringe. He knew that voice.

Skulduggery turned around and faced the mirror once more, and he saw what he had been dreading. Desmond Edgely, Valkyrie's father, reflection showed up in the looking glass. He was tied up and gagged, his grayish green eyes wide and frightened. He had a nasty looking cut running down the length of his forehead.

"Detective Pleasant," the voice addressed him. "Let's not waste any time. You have something I want, and I'm ready to negotiate."

"I'm listening," Skulduggery said seating himself on the bed opposite of the mirror, "Dusk."

The image changed, and instead of showing Desmond, Dusk stood in all his glory, completely dressed in black.

He would have been beautiful, if it wasn't for the long jagged scar that lined his face from where Valkyrie had cut him with Billy Ray Sanguine's razor.

"I want your sidekick. And I want her now. In exchange I will give you her father, unharmed." Dusk said smiling.

"That's not going to happen." Skulduggery stayed completely still, like he had done so often, when he was a skeleton.

Dusk lifted an eyebrow, "Really? Well then I guess I have no use for this meat sack over here do I?"

The vampire let a low snarl escape his lips, before he stalked towards Desmond who was struggling against his bonds. Dusk grabbed the middle aged man's neck tight, making him gasp under his gag. He looked back at Skulduggery.

"I'll give you time to reconsider my offer. You have one day to decide. If you refuse me a second time, I will snap his neck." Without another word, the image disappeared, and the Detective was alone in the house again. All was still, though Skulduggery's mind was racing.

* * *

><p>I decided I can't let this story just be a walk in the park. I had to have a villain, and Dusk was just too good to past up. ^^<p>

Please let me know what you guys think of the story! :D -Lyn


	5. Chapter 5: Choices Made in the Dark

**Chapter Five: Choices Made in the Dark**

* * *

><p>Valkyrie looked at the wedding invitation in her hand one last time, before she tucked it beneath her shirt. <em>"I have to do this."<em> She told herself forcefully. _"Dad's life depends on you. You can't be hesitant, or back down now."_

The girl in black walked towards her mirror, and ran her fingers along its surface. _"I wish Skulduggery would come with me. . ." _Valkyrie pushed the thought from her mind. He wouldn't come with her. Not this time. This was something she had to do alone.

Valkyrie stared into the mirror, back into her dark brown eyes, wondering what the future would hold for her. Everything was in the balance. Now was not the time, to be weak with emotions.

"Reflection," she whispered her breath fogging the glass instantly.

Valkyrie backed up and watched as the mirror surface became unattached, and her replica stood in front of her.

"Off to fight with Skulduggery again?" the reflection Stephanie asked pleasantly, with a little smile.

Valkyrie shook her head. "No. But I need you to do something for me."

The reflection tipped her head to the side, "What is it?"

The girl in black reached into her pocket and brought out an envelope. She handed it to her reflection self.

"I need you to give this to Skulduggery Pleasant in the morning. And comfort my mum while I'm gone."

The reflection nodded, as she accepted the letter. "Kay. Anything else?"

Valkyrie thought for a moment, "Yeah. . . When you see Mr. Pleasant and you give him the letter, hug him, and tell him I'll be alright."

"Do you want me to tell him that the hug is from you?" The reflection asked.

"Yes, Stephanie, let him know, that's it's from me." Valkyrie paused for a moment. "Now, you better get into bed, so I can leave."

The reflection obeyed, and got under her dark purple comforter. She closed her eyes, and was instantly asleep.

Valkyrie took one last look at her room, knowing she might never see it again, before she flew out into the night sky, riding the wind currents towards her destination.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Earlier that day. . . <strong>_

Skulduggery had just finished explaining everything to Melissa Edgely, and Valkyrie. His mouth was now set into a thoughtful line.

Knowing that Melissa would not understand what had happened to her husband, without further explanation, Skulduggery had filled in all the blanks. He had told her about mages, and what her daughter had been doing for five years, along with who had taken her husband.

Now the three sat in silence; the Detective and his Partner deep in thought, on their current predicament. Though Melissa Edgely had a lot more to think on than they did, at the moment.

"You were at Gordon's funeral. . ." She said in a whisper.

Skulduggery looked up from his train of thought, "Sorry?"

"You were at Gordon's funeral." The woman repeated.

"Yes, I was." Skulduggery agreed, "Though I didn't meet Stephanie, until later."

Valkyrie looked up at the two of them in annoyance. When she had met the living skeleton was hardly relevant right now. They needed to focus on what they were going to do to get her father back from Dusk.

Melissa Edgely turned to Valkyrie with wide eyes, "Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

Valkyrie looked at her mother with sarcastically, "Would you have believed me Mum?"

"That doesn't matter. . ." Melissa answered, though her voice faltered slightly.

"It matters to me." Valkyrie stood from where she had been sitting and began to pace. "I didn't want to be accused of being crazy."

"Honey, we could have helped you-" Her mother began to say, when the girl cut her off.

"I didn't need help from you! And I'm sick of thinking about the past! We need to focus on the present, so we can get Dad back!"

Melissa Edgely burst into tears, and covered her face with her hands; making her daughter feel terrible for her explosion. But now wasn't the time for apologizes.

"Skulduggery, we have to make the switch. Dusk wants me, not my father."

Skulduggery shook his head. "It's a trap."

"I know it a bloody trap!" Valkyrie yelled, her eyes blazing. "But I'm not just going to stand by while my father is killed by that monster!"

"Calm down Valkyrie," Skulduggery said, his eyes unyielding yet still caring. "Think about this rationally."

"I can't calm down Skulduggery, when I know that's it should have been me, who got kidnapped! Not my father! And don't tell me to be rational!" Valkyrie felt the tears brimming in her eyes, but fought them furiously. "I will not stand by and do nothing!"

Skulduggery nodded patiently, "We will find another way. I will not trade your life, for your fathers."

"It's not your decision!" Valkyrie yelled, flames igniting in her palms involuntarily. Her emotions were about to erupt, into a hot lava flow.

Melissa Edgely, screamed as the flames enveloped her daughter's hands and forearms; though she couldn't move, from shock.

Skulduggery, in one swift movement, was standing next to Valkyrie, and with both hands took her flaming ones in his. He looked into her dark eyes, and she could see the regret in them. She could tell he felt horrible about what had happened.

Valkyrie leaned into his chest, sobbing, her flames putting themselves out instantly. And she asked him the question, she had asked him, what seemed like a life time ago. "Do you love me. . . Skulduggery Pleasant?"

Skulduggery hugged the girl tightly to him, "Yes, I love you, Stephanie."

Valkyrie shuddered as he called her by her given name. Her tears running freely down her pale face, as the Skeleton added tenderly, "I always have."

The room was quiet for a couple of minutes before Skulduggery spoke again. "I will get your father back Valkyrie. I promise."

"But if we don't do the trade, we won't get him back in time." Valkyrie interjected between her tears.

"We will find another way." Skulduggery Pleasant repeated.

"But-" Valkyrie began when her fiancé pulled her face up so that she was looking at him.

"We will find another way Valkyrie. End of story. I don't want to hear about trading you to Dusk again."

Valkyrie was about to press the issue, when Skulduggery captured her lips with his own. The girl kissed him back, but deep down she knew what she had to do; with or without the Skeleton Detective.

* * *

><p>Valkyrie had retired to her room early that night, saying that she needed to be alone. Skulduggery had told her sleep, and had left to go back to Gordon's house for the night.<p>

Before he had left, he had hugged her again. "I love you Valkyrie."

"I love you more. . ."

Valkyrie had thought long and hard, into the wee-hours of the morning after Skulduggery had left. But she couldn't think of another way to get her father back. She made up her mind. _"I will go through with this, and get my father back." _

Valkyrie walked over to her full length mirror, and stood before it, dressed in her new black clothing that Ghastly had made her. Her hair pulled back into a pony tail. She was ready.

"Dusk. . ." She called, knowing that the way he had contacted Skulduggery was through a mirror.

Within seconds the surface of the glass was filled with his face. His expression was blank. He made sure he showed no emotion.

"Aww, Miss Cain. What can I do for you?"

Valkyrie gritted her teeth, forcing herself to curb her tongue, from all the foul profanities she wished to call him. She had to remain calm.

"Dusk," she greeted. "I have thought about your offer."

"Have you now?" Dusk smiled, and it made the hair on Valkyrie's neck stand on end. The smile was all wrong. Instead of showing happiness, it showed a demented soul. Dusk really was dead inside. "And what have you decided, my dear?"

Valkyrie glared at his image. "I am willing to make the trade: me for my father."

Dusk nodded, the smile growing wider. "Very well, Miss Cain," the vampire said with an inclination of his head. "I will meet you in an hour's time, at the shores of the Lake, on the very edge of Dublin. Come alone, and don't be late, or I will break your father's neck. Are we clear?"

"Perfectly," Valkyrie said with a low growl. "I'll be there."

Dusk bowed his head to her again, before his image disappeared, and she was alone again.

She needed to tell Skulduggery about the meeting. But how could she without the skeleton making her stay at home.

"_You could always write him a letter?" _Valkyrie smiled. Sometimes she really loved her brain.

The girl sat down at her desk, and brought out a piece of paper, and an envelope. She began to write, knowing she didn't have much time.

_**Skulduggery, **_

_**When you receive this letter, I will already have left to go to meet Dusk. I cannot sit by and wait for my father to be killed. I am sorry. **_

_**Dusk is having me meet him at the lake shore, where Celina and Alana were imprisoned. Hopefully I will be back before you even miss me, but if I am not, know that I love you. **_

_**I won't turn this into a cheesy mushy, love letter, because we both know I'm no good at it. **_

_**But I will tell you, that you are my everything, and I will miss you every moment I am gone. (Though I won't be gone very long, God willing.) **_

_**With all my Love, Valkyrie. **_

Valkyrie thought for a moment, before she erased the ending. And just put, _**"Love, your Valkyrie." **_

She didn't want to spend too much time writing to him, or she might back down. Valkyrie quickly put the letter into the envelope, and closed it. In her wide scrawl she wrote on the outside, _**"Skulduggery Pleasant." **_

After looking at the letter in her hand for a moment, she picked up the wedding invitation that was lying on her desk. Staring at it, she kissed Skulduggery's picture. Before she pushed everything aside, and placed the invitation under her shirt, in her bra, for safe keeping.

"_I have to do this."_ She told herself forcefully walking over to her mirror again. _"Dad's life depends on you. You can't hesitate, or back down."_

Valkyrie stared into the mirror, back into her dark brown eyes, wondering what the future would hold for her. _"I must be strong." _The girl in black told herself, once more, as she awoke her reflection.

* * *

><p>Dusk watched, invisible, from the other side of the girl's mirror, as she flew off into the night.<p>

"_That's right little Cain, come to me." _He thought with a smirk, before he turned to Desmond Edgely who sat bound to a chair.

"It looks like you might go home after all." The vampire smiled, showing off his perfect teeth. "But I can't say the same for your daughter."

Desmond eyes grew wide, and he shook his head, muttering underneath his gag.

Dusk turned from the man, "Don't worry Mr. Edgely. Your daughter is strong. I'm sure she has a plan, she always does." He rolled his eyes sarcastically, before he entered his bedroom.

The vampire wanted to look his best, for this would be one of his greatest performances.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys! I hope you liked the chapter! Cause I loved writing it!<strong>_

_**I went back and read Lost Flame just for fun last night, and this Chapter just came to me. I used some quotes from Lost Flame in this chapter as well. If you caught them, I am happy! (I'll give you a clue. It's the surprise in the last chapter of the first story. . .)**_

_**Also this story has seriously evolved. It is no longer just a Valduggery story. No, that would be too easy. ;P Now because of Dusk, it's gonna be a triangle. Skulduggery/Valkyrie/Dusk.**_

_**I really don't know how this will turn out. . . So just bare with me.**_

_**Luff you guys! (Please leave reviews!) -Lyn Harkeran.**_


	6. Chapter 6: L'Amour Lui Retour

**Chapter Six: L'Amour Lui Retour**

* * *

><p>Skulduggery Pleasant woke up, and focused on the lithe figure crouched underneath his window sill. He waited, until the figure stood, before he said calmly from where he lay, "You could have used the door you know."<p>

The figure froze, "Did I wake you?"

"Yes, you did." Skulduggery turned his head, and gazed at the young woman, standing before him. Her dark brown hair hung to her shoulders, and her dark eyes sparkled in the faint light of the moon. She was beautiful.

The girl came over to the bed, and sat on the edge next to him. "I couldn't wait until morning to see you. . ."

Skulduggery studied the girl for a moment. She looked breathtaking, this much was true, but something about her was different.

"Valkyrie what's wrong?" The living skeleton sat up, his silky purple sheets slipping off him, and revealing his ribcage.

The girl looked at him with unblinking eyes, before she reached into her coat pocket and brought out a small envelope. "She told me to give this to you Mr. Pleasant."

"You're her reflection." Skulduggery said aloud, though it was more for his benefit than hers.

Skulduggery wrapped his long skeletal fingers around the envelope gently. He opened and began to read.

_**Skulduggery,**_

_**When you receive this letter, I will already have left to go to meet Dusk. I cannot sit by and wait for my father to be killed. I am sorry.**_

_**Dusk is having me meet him at the lake shore, where Celina and Alana were imprisoned. Hopefully I will be back before you even miss me, but if I am not, know that I love you.**_

_**I won't turn this into a cheesy mushy, love letter, because we both know I'm no good at it.**_

_**But I will tell you, that you are, my everything, and I will miss you every moment I am gone. (Though I won't be gone very long, God willing.)**_

_**Love, your Valkyrie.**_

Reflection Stephanie watched silently, and when he was done, their eyes met.

"When did she give you this?" The skeleton asked.

"Not that long ago," the girl replied. "She made me promise that I would deliver the letter to you, in the morning. But I knew that if I didn't give it to you now, the news would come to you too late. She needs you."

Skulduggery stood from his bed quickly nodding to the exact replica of the girl he loved. "Thank you."

The reflection watched the skeleton man, dress quickly. "Can I ask you a question?"

Skulduggery nodded to her as he finished buttoning up his black dress shirt.

"Do you love her?"

The skeleton looked up from putting on his jacket, "Why do you ask?"

The girl bowed her head, "Because I have seen how she feels about you. I have never felt such an intense emotion." The girl hesitated for a moment before she continued. "I just want to know, if you feel the same way, about her?"

Skulduggery, had finished dressing, and walked over to the young woman who stood before him. He lifted her chin up, so that she was looking into his eye sockets.

"Je l'aime plus que la vie," He answered in a whisper.

The reflection lifted an eyebrow in confusion, "What?"

Skulduggery smiled as he let go of her chin, _**"I love her more than life itself."**_ He translated easily, before he turned and exited his bedroom, leaving the girl by herself.

Stephanie the reflection, sat on the edge of the large bed, and closed her eyes. For years she had lived, in another person's shoes, and adapted to her life. Though she was Valkyrie Cain's twin in looks, she was a separate personality, and mind.

But the reason she was created was to **be **Stephanie Edgely when the real one wasn't present.

A tear slid down the reflections' cheek. She knew that she would never feel love, like her counterpart. And she envied the girl, for the love that was returned to her.

"You are his cherished one, Valkyrie." She said into the wind. "The Gods have smiled upon you, to offer such a gift. . ."

Stephanie Edgely, the Reflection laid her head on Skulduggery Pleasant's pillow, and cried.

She cried, for love.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know the chapter was short, and still left you hanging, but I had to write this. I always thought Valkyrie's Reflection was an interesting tie-in. So here is a little food for thought. :D <em>**

**_The Title is French, for "Love Him Back." And the phrase Skulduggery used, was also French. _**

**_Please leaves reviews, and tell me what you think. :D _**

**_-Lyn Harkeran._**


	7. Chapter 7: Memories and a Trade?

**Chapter Seven: Memories and a Trade**

* * *

><p>"<em>You ask an awful lot of questions." The skeleton detective said as he continued his search through the piles of books and ancient artifacts. <em>

"_When I grow up, I want to be a detective just like you." _

_Skulduggery looked over and saw the young girl grinning. He laughed. "I suppose you do share my penchant for raising Cain." _

"_Raising what now?" _

"_It's an old expression. It means 'to make trouble.'" _

"_Well, why can't you say making trouble? Why do you always have to use these words that I don't know?" Stephanie asked. _

"_You should read more." _

"_I read enough. I should get out more." The girl answered with a grin. _

* * *

><p>"<em>You can't leave me alone," Stephanie said, following the skeleton man into the living room. <em>

"_No," he corrected, "I can. You'll be perfectly safe." _

"_The front door's off!" _

"_Well, yes. You'll be perfectly safe as long as they don't come through the front door." _

_He pulled on his coat, but she snatched his hat away._

"_Are you taking my hat hostage?" he asked doubtfully. _

"_You're either staying here to make sure no one else attacks me, or you're taking me with you." _

_Skulduggery froze. "That,' he said eventually, "wouldn't be too safe for you." _

"_Neither would being left here on my own." _

"_But you can hide," he said gesturing around the room. "There are so many places to hide. I'm sure there are plenty of good solid wardrobes your size. Even under a bed. You'd be surprised how many people don't check under beds these days." _

"_Mr. Pleasant-" _

"_Skulduggery, please." _

"_Skulduggery, you saved my life tonight. Are you going to undo all that effort by leaving me here so someone else can just come along and kill me?" _

"_That's a very defeatist attitude you've got there. I once knew a fellow, a little older than you. He wanted to join me in my adventures, wanted to solve mysteries that beggared belief. He kept asking, kept at me about it. He finally proved himself, after a long time, and we became partners." _

"_And did you go on to have lots of exciting adventures?" Stephanie asked. _

"_I did. He didn't. He died on our very first case together. Horrible death. Messy, too. Lots of flailing around." _

"_Well, I don't plan on dying anytime soon, and I've got something he didn't." _

"_And that is . . . ?" _

"_Your hat. Take me with you, or I'll stand on it." _

_He looked at her with his big hollow eye sockets, then held out his hand for his hat. "Don't say I didn't warn you." _

* * *

><p><em>Skulduggery paused for a moment before he spoke again. "There's something about you that is really annoying, and you never do what you're told, and sometimes I question your intelligence-but even so, I'm going to train you, because I like having someone follow me around like a little puppy. It makes me feel good about myself." <em>

_Valkyrie rolled her eyes. "You are such a moron." _

"_Don't be jealous of my genius." _

"_Can you get over yourself for just a moment?" _

"_If only that were possible." _

"_For a guy with no internal organs, you've got quite the ego." _

"_And for a girl who can't stand up without failing over, you're quite the critic." Skulduggery answered, looking down at her broken leg. _

"_My leg will be fine." _

"_And my ego will flourish. . . What a pair we are." _

_Valkyrie shook her head, but couldn't help but laugh. _

* * *

><p>Valkyrie Cain, smiled to herself, as she stood on the shore line of the great lake, and remembered the past.<p>

She had gotten to her destination earlier than the deadline so she was passing the time, by watching the small waves lap at her feet.

The night was beautiful, but Valkyrie found that she could only think of Skulduggery. She replayed some of her first memories with him, before she could do magic. She remembered the first time she had ever seen him, at Gordon's funeral. He had worn his ridiculous disguise, and they had talked, albeit briefly.

It seemed as if she had known the Skeleton Detective her entire life. Though in truth they had only known each other for a handful of years.

Valkyrie picked up a stone at her feet, and gently tossed it across the heaving surface of the lake. With her pointer finger, she guided the stone, with a small wind, and made it dance up and down. And she remembered the first time she had ever achieved using the Air.

* * *

><p><em>The girl watched the living skeleton once more. They had been at this for hours, but she wouldn't give up. Not yet. <em>

"_Try again Valkyrie." _

_Valkyrie closed her eyes and focused all of her energy. "Don't underestimate yourself," she told herself firmly. _

"_Find the space where everything connects. . ." Valkyrie muttered, quoting the Skeleton Detective's advice. She pushed out her hand, and felt a small ripple flash against her palm. The girl willed it with all her might, to move forward. "The Space. . . Between." _

_Valkyrie's eyes popped open in surprise as a small current of wind blew Skulduggery's hat off the top of his head and onto the floor._

_The young girl looked down at the hat, and then back up to the living skeleton. Though he didn't have lips, she could tell he was smiling at her. He inclined his head to her and whispered, "Pure Magic." _

* * *

><p>Valkyrie was brought out of her line of thought as she heard footsteps behind her. She turned quickly, and saw two shadows walking towards her.<p>

Valkyrie Cain pushed aside all of her thoughts. She could not afford to be thinking about the past, when everything depended on the present.

* * *

><p>Dusk held his prisoner firmly, his muscled forearm wrapped around the man's throat. One swift movement and the man would be dead.<p>

As the vampire approached, he saw her. She wore a black outfit, with a calve length coat to match. And her brown shoulder length hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail. Dusk smirked.

She was his for the taking.

* * *

><p>Valkyrie watched as the two men came out of the shadows, and into her line of sight. She fought to remain calm as she saw her father's frightened eyes staring at her pleadingly.<p>

"You're early." Dusk said cutting the silence like a knife, and making Valkyrie internally cringe.

"You're late." She countered, her eyes trying to stare him down.

The vampire laughed, and gave her a toothy grin. "Always had a sense of humor didn't you?"

When she didn't answer him he continued. "So shall we commence the trade my dear?"

Valkyrie nodded curtly.

"_Little minx . . ." Dusk_ thought, eying her hungrily. "_Be _pretentious_ while you can. For soon you will be screaming for mercy."_

Dusk slowly let his forearm drop from the man's neck, his eyes never leaving Valkyries', _"_One step for each of your fathers."

Valkyrie nodded, but he continued. "Once you are to me, I will let your father go. You are not to move. If you do," he paused as he pulled out a small electronic device. "I will track him back down, and kill him."

Valkyrie nodded again. She didn't trust her voice to stay firm.

"You may begin."

The vampire pushed her father forward, and he stumbled and fell to his knees painfully.

"Dad," Valkyrie said, going to move to him. But a low hiss stopped her in her tracks. "I wouldn't if I were you. Not unless you want him to die."

Valkyrie gritted her teeth, and forced her body to calm down. It took all her will-power to not summon fire to her fingertips. With a new anger boiling through her blood, the girl made a promise. She would kill Dusk. Even if it meant dying herself, she would kill him.

Desmond Edgely stood shakily from the ground, and took a small step forward. Valkyrie matched his step. _"Come on dad." _

They continued to move towards each other until they were standing directly in front of each other. Desmond shook his head, "Don't do this Stephanie. Go home. I'll be fine."

Valkyrie looked at her father, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "I can't dad. . . You go, home. Mum will explain everything to you. . . I'm so sorry . . . for everything."

"As tender as this reunion is, we have a schedule to keep." Dusk said interrupting them, an evil smirk planted on his lips.

Valkyrie glowered at him, before she turned back to her father. Quickly she brought him into a hug, and kissed his cheek. "I love you dad."

"Stephanie. . ." Desmond began, but Valkyrie had stepped past him. She couldn't look at him anymore, or she would lose her self-control.

After a moment, there were only a couple of steps between Valkyrie and Dusk. Valkyrie forced herself to keep moving. _"Just a couple more steps, and then you can kill this bastard." _With this thought in mind, the female mage felt enlightened, to say the least. She had to fight to keep the smile off her face.

Dusk stood expectantly, a weird looking metal circle in his hand. When she had closed the gap between them, she turned to see her father at the other end of the shoreline. With all her mental strength the girl pushed, and flexed her hands in his direction. Desmond Edgely went shooting up into the air, riding an invisible air current, and flew out of sight.

When she was sure, her father was far enough away, she turned back to Dusk. He looked amused.

"Beautiful display of power Miss Cain, but I wonder. . . Can you keep it up, in a real fight?"

Valkyrie let a smile take over her lips. She was grinning from ear to ear.

The girl wasted no time talking; instead she clicked her fingers and summoned a large flame within her hand.

Her eyes sparkled with an orange light before she began throwing fireballs at the accursed vampire. One after the other, flew into the vampire's chest knocking him to the ground. She continued to pummel him with them, until he stopped moving.

After a moment more of assault Valkyrie paused, and to her surprise, saw that Dusk was still untouched. He smiled, as he jumped up from the ground in one swift motion. He bared his fangs in a wicked snarl.

**"My turn."**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey guys! Hope you liked it! XD <em>**

**_Almost all of the memories in this chapter were passages taken directly from 'Scepter of the Ancients.' The first Skulduggery Pleasant book. I had to change a couple of lines here and there, but for the most part they are untouched. I hope you enjoyed them.  
><em>**

**_There's a big fight, and a nasty surprise next chappie! Can't wait! LOL! XD  
><em>**

**_-Lyn Harkeran. _**

**_P.S. Hang in there Angel Of The Undead 2! Please don't go all 'Misery style' on me! *runs to desk to write next chapter asap*  
><em>**


	8. Chapter 8: Fie On Dark Magic!

**Chapter Eight: Fie On Dark Magic**

* * *

><p>Valkyrie lurched to her right as fast as she could, knowing that if she wasn't careful this battle would be her last. <em>"MOVE!" <em>Her mind screamed, as the vampire lunged at her.

Dusk whizzed past the girl, missing her by mere inches, and quickly turned around. His lips turned up into a wicked smile, as he straightened as he watched the young mage. Valkyrie waited for him to transform into his darker counterpart. _"Be ready, Val. . . Don't hesitate." _When Dusk remained still, Valkyrie began to get anxious. Dusk sensing her discomfort laughed.

"I thought we could try something different for a change; how about a good old fashioned fight, between one mage and another?"

"If I see another mage, I'll let you know." Valkyrie snarled, flames dancing in her eyes.

Dusk smirked at her, "Come now my dear, manners."

"Enough talking," the girl snapped.

The vampire shrugged, "Fine by me."

Valkyrie watched as Dusk slowly, ever so slowly, moved. Every move he made was an insult to the girl. _"What an arrogant, bastard." _

"Would you like to start my dear, or shall I?" The vampire asked with mock courtesy.

Valkyrie didn't waste time answering, as she hurled a fire ball directly at his head. Dusk dodged it easily enough, and took two steps forward. As he finished the last step, he reached out his long hands, and reached towards the sky. He whirled his hands in an elaborate pattern, before he looked back at the female mage.

Valkyrie gasped as she saw his eyes. They were completely black, and shined in the faint light of the moon making him seem ethereal and otherworldly.

Dusk turned his pointer finger in a circle, and Valkyrie flew backwards into the surf. The vampire flicked his finger again, and before the girl could even recover from the first hit, she was being picked up, and thrown again.

Valkyrie hit the ground with a heavy thud, and was left breathless. _"What is that?" _

Her question was answered as the dark object picked her up yet again, and surrounded her. She had felt this feeling before. As if she was surrounded by darkness.

"You're a necromancer?" the girl said aloud, struggling against the dark confines.

Dusk smiled, his black eyes staring at her hungrily. "Yes."

Valkyrie smiled, "I am too." With a quick flick of her own wrist, the shadows crumbled around her and she was surrounded by her shadow.

Dusk lunged at her, his dark magic forming into a long sword type shape. Valkyrie held her shadow in front of her blocking his first attack.

The vampire slashed at the girl, his animal instinct completely taking over. A low growl escaped his lips as Valkyrie parried and flew over his head, on a wind current.

Valkyrie lashed out with her own shadow and hit the vampire in the center of his back, sending his flying forward onto the ground.

When the vampire didn't get up after a minute, Valkyrie brought the shadow back around herself, acting as a body shield.

Skulduggery's words echoed in her mind.

"_Never approach an enemy when they're down. It is almost always a trap." _

* * *

><p>Skulduggery pushed the Bentley's gas pedal down to the floor, gunning the motor until he was shooting through the streets of Dublin.<p>

He was just about to turn onto the lone road, to the lake shore, when he saw a figure walking along the edge of the road.

As the living skeleton drew nearer, he saw that it was none other, than Desmond Edgely. Skulduggery stopped alongside the man, and opened the passenger door.

"Get in," he called rapidly.

Desmond jumped in the car, "Please, you've got to help me, my daughters in trouble!"

"I know Desmond Stephanie's in trouble Desmond. But I need you to remain calm." Skulduggery said impatiently.

For the first time since he had entered the car, Desmond Edgely looked at the driver. He instantly began screaming.

If Skulduggery had had eyes at that moment, he would have rolled them.

"Desmond, it's me, Skulduggery Pleasant. I'm not going to hurt you."

The man stopped his yelling and looked at the skeleton curiously. "Skulduggery? . . . You're a skeleton."

"Well spotted."

"But how . . .?"

"As much as I would love to talk about this, we need to get to Stephanie." Skulduggery said interrupting the man. "Is she still at the lake shore?"

Desmond nodded, "Please help her."

Skulduggery nodded, as he gunned the motor again, and they went shooting off down the desolate road.

"_Hang on Valkyrie. . . Hang on." _

* * *

><p>Valkyrie collapsed onto the hard sand that lined the shore, her breath coming in large gulps. <em>"I knew it was a trap," <em>she thought bitterly. But how had she got caught in the trap, when she hadn't approached him?

Dusk now currently sat next to her, his hands circling her thin neck in the smuggest manner possible. _"This is it. He's going to kill me. . ." _

Valkyrie met the eyes of the vampire. She would show how afraid she was, or beg for mercy. She would die with her honor still intact.

"Be quick," she whispered. Her once dark brown eyes, glowed red as her elemental magic burned brighter than ever.

Dusk leaned down so that their noses almost touched. He studied her for a moment, before he brought his lips crashing down on hers.

Valkyrie felt her stomach churn; she was going to be sick. With a muffled groan, the girl bit down hard on her attackers lips, instantly drawing blood.

Dusk pulled back and slapped her. "You dare bit me?"

"You dare kiss me?" Valkyrie challenged defiantly. Yes, she would die by this monsters hand. But she would die, faithful to Skulduggery.

Dusk sucked on his lower lip, tasting his own blood. "You have a lot to learn Miss. Cain."

Valkyrie turned tried to turn her head, but his trap was still in place. Somehow, she had stepped on a trigger of some sort, making an invisible net cover her. She couldn't move, other than blink and speak.

Dusk replaced his long bony fingers on her neck. "You are mine Valkyrie Cain."

Valkyrie screamed as a blinding pain shot through her entire body. It felt like poison, as it consumed her body and soul.

* * *

><p>Dusk looked down at his handy work. A thin chain circled Valkyrie's neck. The collar she now wore would prevent her from doing any magic. It would also let him know what she was doing constantly.<p>

She was his prisoner, and he was her master. And when the time came, she would become his mate.

"You are mine," Dusk whispered in the girl's ear, as he picked her limp body up in his arms, and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>_**Two hearts fill my heart.**_

_**Four hands grab onto mine.**_

_**Two mouths kiss my cheek and tell me they love me.**_

_**Four eager eyes watch me anxiously to see what I will do.**_

_**Two voices sing with me in the darkest of the nights.**_

_**Two beings give me compassion when I have to make the hard choice.**_

_**But only one stays. Only one lives.**_

_**Now there is only one heart to fill my heart, one mouth to kiss my cheek.**_

_**Two hands to grab mine; one voice to sing in the darkest of nights.**_

_**One being to give me her compassion, instead of two.**_

_**Only one person to protect.**_

_**One person to love.**_

_**Only one."**_

_-Lyn Harkeran: Lost Flame_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi guys! Hope you like the chappie. <strong>_

_**Please leave reviews, cause reviews are the only compensation we fanfiction writers get. Please be generous in your pay. ;D **_

_**-Lyn Harkeran.**  
><em>


	9. Chapter 9: The Facts

**Chapter Nine: The Facts**

* * *

><p><em><strong>We hold on until the morn', and pray the night will never come again. <strong>_

_**We fight, though it is futile. **_

_**We dare not obey him, for that would mean giving in. **_

_**And we hope that someday, all this will end. . . **_

**-Lisa Benard (Candy)**

* * *

><p>Valkyrie knew that she needed to wake up, but for some reason her eyes wouldn't comply. Every second they were closed, was precious time wasted, and the mage was getting frustrated. Why couldn't she open her eyes? And where was she?<p>

Instantly Skulduggery Pleasant's advice rang loudly in her head, _"Focus only on the facts. What is the last thing you remember?" _

Valkyrie bit her bottom lip as she tried to recall what had happened.

The last thing she remembered was Skulduggery kissing her goodnight. After that, her mind was blank. What had happened to her?

The girl reached out her hands and patted in front of her, trying to find her bearings without sight. And yelped, falling backward, when she felt something move beneath her hands.

Valkyrie fell downward a short height onto what she guessed was the floor, and rolled. She was going to have a pretty nasty bruise on her back, but she didn't care at the moment.

The female mage heard the thing stir, and crawled away from it, holding her breath. Maybe it wouldn't see her.

It yawned and she heard something creak. Could it be a bed that she had fallen off of?

Before Valkyrie could try to piece anything more together, a voice made her wince.

"No. . ."

Not knowing what this meant, Valkyrie got ready to stand. What she would do once she was standing was still a mystery, but she had to do something.

"No. . ." the person repeated, in a voice that seemed curiously sad. "Not another one. . ."

Valkyrie counted to three in her head, and stood up albeit shaky. The girl in black faced the direction she thought the voice was coming from, and addressed it firmly.

"Who are you? And where am I?"

The person was silent for a moment, before they began to make the strangest noise. It took Valkyrie a moment to realize that the person was crying.

Valkyrie shifted awkwardly and found herself pitying the owner of the strange high pitched voice.

After a moment the voice continued. "I'm so sorry. . . I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Valkyrie asked in a whisper.

The voice answered, but now it was seething with anger. "I'm sorry that you were taken away from everything you love! I'm sorry that you are now reduced to being a slave in this house! And I'm sorry, that another has to feel my pain!"

Valkyrie felt her mouth turn dry. What did this person mean by 'slave?'

The mage found she couldn't answer the voice. And when she didn't the voice continued.

"I suppose it would have happened again, sooner or later. . . I just wasn't prepared. . . Damn him!"

"Who is 'him?" Valkyrie asked.

"He would have you call him 'Master,'" the voice said with a tone that suggested it wanted to throw something. "But his real name is Dusk."

Valkyrie felt a tinge of fear run down her spine. She was in Dusk's house, and a slave to boot. More now than ever, the female mage wished she knew what had happened to her after she had said goodbye to Skulduggery.

When the voice, which Valkyrie was pretty sure, was a girl, spoke again and it was fairly closer than before, "I'm Lisa."

"Valkyrie Cain," Valkyrie answered. "Why can't I open my eyes?"

"Don't worry, it only last for one night." Lisa confirmed. "Then you'll be able to open them whenever you like. Dusk only took away your sight, to confuse you."

Valkyrie smiled, "It'll take more than that to faze me."

Lisa didn't answer, and Valkyrie soon understood why.

Somewhere to Valkyrie's left a door opened, and someone entered the room. Lisa didn't make a sound as the foot falls came closer, and Valkyrie could tell the girl was afraid.

"What do you want?" Valkyrie asked quietly.

The voice that met her made Valkyrie gasp aloud, _"No, it can't be!" _

"Dusk wants to talk to you, Cain."

"Billy-Ray Sanguine," Valkyrie choked out, her hands clenching into fists.

Billy-Ray smiled, "The one and only."

Valkyrie Cain knew she was in trouble if Sanguine was here. Valkyrie stepped forward, and reached out her hand to the accursed man. "Let's get this over with."

Sanguine smiled wickedly, and grabbed onto the female mage and without another word, they both disappeared into the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>I know the chapter is short, but I didn't have it in me to write more today. And it's been forever since I updated, so I thought a little is better than none. :) <strong>

**Please leave reviews and tell me what you think guys! I always love to hear from you! **

**~Lyn Harkeran**


	10. Chapter 10: Names are Power

**Chapter Ten: Names are Power **

* * *

><p>Valkyrie felt the scream rising in her chest as she traveled through the earth, with Sanguine holding onto her waist. Having him in such a close proximity, without being able to see anything, was doing nothing for her already shatter nerves, and the female mage visibly shook.<p>

Billy-Ray smirked as he watched her, "Is the little darlin' nervous?"

Valkyrie didn't make a sound. She knew she couldn't breathe underground, and didn't want to give him the satisfaction of dying. She held her breath, and prayed that they would surface soon.

The buff man laughed as they began to rise upward. And before Valkyrie could blink twice, they were above ground once more, and Sanguine was pushing her away from him. The blind Valkyrie tumbled forward and fell to the ground with a loud smack as she was winded.

Billy-Ray laughed even harder than before as he watched his rival laying on the floor in pain. It was almost like receiving an early Christmas present.

"I apologize if the landing was rough Cain, but you know how it is. I don't have time to pamper ya, cause I've got places to be, things to do."

"Don't let me stop your precious plans Sanguine." Valkyrie spat, as her breathing returned to normal.

The man smiled widely, "Thanks Cain. I knew you wouldn't mind me taking off. After all, I wouldn't want to step on Dusks' toes."

Valkyrie paused. What did he mean, 'stepping on Dusks' toes?' Was Dusk in the room now?

Sanguine turned to the figure in the corner, and bowed his head slightly. "She's all yours."

Then he addressed Valkyrie once more. "Play nice, Cain."

Valkyrie shuddered as she felt the ground beneath her give way for the briefest of moments, before it returned to its normal state. Sanguine was gone. But where was Dusk?

* * *

><p>Dusk watched Valkyrie from his bed, his head cocked ever so slightly to the side. Though he was in his human form, he had never before been so alert. He was the predator, and the woman on the floor was his prey. He couldn't help but smile in triumph as he observed her helplessness. The young mage who had always been so strong, now reeked with rancid fear; to Dusk it was a rare and beautiful perfume. He could smell her. Oh how he could smell her. . .<p>

* * *

><p>Valkyrie slowly stood from the floor, her hands splayed out to her sides to help her keep her balance. She tried to read the Air Currents for movement in the room, but found the element didn't respond to her command.<p>

From the corner a deep chuckle resonated, and Valkyrie spun to face it, her hands automatically snapping to summon flame. When nothing happened again, the chuckle became a full-fledged laugh. It was deep and rich in tone, but was unmistakably sinister.

"It won't work my dear. I've made sure of that." Dusk said quietly.

"Why won't it work Dusk?" Valkyrie asked, as she tried to think of a new plan.

Dusk tsked at her. "All in good time Stephanie. All in good time."

"My name is Valkyrie," the girl stated in a low voice.

Dusk slowly stood and approached her, though Valkyrie had no idea where he was.

"No. Your name is Stephanie."

"That is my given name. But I _chose_ my name years ago," Valkyrie argued, turning as she tried to figure out where the vampire was.

"True," Dusk agreed. "But when I took you for my own, Stephanie you _lost _your name. Why do you think you can't open your eyes? Or why you can't use your magic to aid you?"

Valkyrie froze. Was it possible for a taken name to be stolen?

Dusk sensing her line of thought answered the unspoken question. "Oh yes, my dear. Names can be taken, for a price."

"What price?"

Dusk was now standing only a few feet away. If he wanted to, he could reach out and touch her. _"Be patient," _he told himself. _"Patience. . ." _

"Only when two beings are connected can a name be taken."

"We aren't connected Dusk." Valkyrie spat angrily. "We never have been."

Dusk watched her red mouth turn up in a snarl, and felt himself begin to lose his resolve. She was just so. . . Tempting. . .

"Oh but my dear. . . You will find that we are." Dusk interjected. "You are my mate."

Valkyrie laughed shakily. "Is that a sick joke?"

Dusk smirked. "I assure you, it's no joke. You became mine while you were asleep."

Valkyrie opened her mouth to object, but Dusk continued. "We were . . . what do you humans call it? Married? . . . Yes that's it! We were married."

"I never consented . . ." Valkyrie said in a broken whisper, praying that it was invalid.

Dusk moved even closer now, his chest almost touching hers.

"There is no need for consent in a mages wedding ceremony. As long as our magic connected at the appropriate time, you didn't even need to be conscious."

Valkyrie choked back a sob. How could this have happened? She was supposed to marry Skulduggery, not Dusk! She was supposed to have children and live happily ever after, not be a slave wife to a sadistic vampire!

As Dusk watched Valkyrie's chest heave as she processed the information, he felt his inner animal begin to take over. He couldn't wait any longer!

Without another word, Dusk cleared the space between them, and mashed his lips against Valkyries'. He forcefully pushed his tongue in her mouth, exploring her with a passion that instantly made her want to throw up the contents of her stomach.

Valkyrie once again did the only thing she could do. She bit down hard on the vampires' bottom lip and prayed he would take the hint and leave her alone.

Dusk pulled away though he was smiling.

Did she really think that a little play bite could stop him from taking what he wanted? If she did she was in for the surprise of a lifetime.

"Don't," Valkyrie said firmly.

Dusk's eyes flashed, "Don't?"

"I can't do this. . ."

Dusk laughed breathlessly. "What do you mean _**you can't do this**_? You are _mine_!"

"I love Skulduggery," Valkyrie found herself saying. The instant she said it, she wished she hadn't. She felt the vampire grow stiff before he answered her.

"I don't care who you love . . . You. Are. Mine!"

Before Valkyrie could do anything more to protest, she felt two strong arms lift her, and her feet left the ground. She kicked fiercely, but to no avail. Dusk was too strong. Before she could even think about punching him in the gut, the vampire and thrown her on the bed and climbed on top of her. Leaning down he kissed both of her eyelids.

"I think I'll give you back your sight. After all, I couldn't do this without those pretty eyes looking back up at me."

As he finished speaking Valkyrie felt her eyes open. After a second she grew used to the light and regained her sight. But immediately wished she hadn't.

Dusk leaned above her in all his glory, completely naked. He smirked as he watched her eyes travel downward. With the . . . foreplay he had gotten . . . excited.

"Get off me!" Valkyrie yelled fighting underneath him as angry tears flowed from her eyes. This couldn't be happening!

"NO!"

Dusk gave her a wicked grin. He knew she would never stop fighting him as long as she had a choice. But thankfully he had planned ahead.

"Stephanie," he said slowly as he ran his tongue thoughtfully along her jawline. "I want you to Make-Love to me, like I was your precious Skulduggery. And I want you to stop fighting me please."

Valkyrie wanted to shake her head, and scream. But her body would not obey her.

Dusk smiled as he let go of her, "Names are power love. And your name belongs to me."

Valkyrie laid beneath him in submission. There was nothing she could do. Dusk had all the power now, and she was helpless against him.

Dusk looked at her intently. "I told you long ago. . . I always get my way."

Valkyries' mind screamed to the heavens for help as Dusk leaned down to claim her lips once more.

"_Please God, no! Make him stop! Please . . . not this. . . Not like this!" _

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few of you dear readers guessed that this was coming, but for those of you who didn't, I apologize. This is the way the story goes. . . <strong>_

_**Next chapter will continue where this one left off, and it will be rated M. (Younger readers beware. Or those with delicate minds.) **_

_**Please review if you read! **_

_**~Lyn Harkeran. ** _


	11. Chapter 11: Dignity

**Chapter Eleven: Dignity**

* * *

><p>As Dusk kissed her, Valkyrie felt her heart break. She loved Skulduggery, and yet here she was betraying him. <em>"Not on purpose!" <em>Her mind screamed. And even though she knew it was true, it was little consolation.

"Please," Valkyrie begged fruitlessly, "Don't do this."

Dusk met her pleading gaze with an unreadable expression. He watched the tears roll down her cheeks in a salty shower, and smiled. Oh how he fed off of her pain. But pain wasn't his end game. Oh, no! His plan was far grander than that.

Dusk ran his tongue up the distraught girls' cheeks, and shuddered. "Your taste. . ." he moaned in-between licks. "Your taste . . . So innocent . . . So pure. . ."

"Please Dusk." Valkyrie prayed like she had never prayed before. "Let me keep my dignity."

Dusk lifted an eyebrow, his attention recaptured. "Dignity?"

Valkyrie had never admitted defeat in her life. And now as she did, the words scorched her tongue like a red-hot poker.

"You have my name, which means you have ultimate power over me." As she said 'power' she felt Dusks' bottom half press more securely against her. "If you are going to do this. . . Make me forget."

Dusk smiled, "And how would you _forget, _Stephanie?"

Valkyrie wanted to gag as he said her given name, but resisted with difficulty. What was she doing?

Taking a deep breath, she said, "By the power of my name. . . Make me love you."

* * *

><p>Skulduggery Pleasant felt numb as he watched the sky turn from a dark midnight blue, to a bright marshmallow pink. Many hours had passed since he had reached the lakeshore, but to the living skeleton, it felt like an eternity.<p>

Not too far away, Desmond Edgely sat on the sandy bank, and sobbed quietly; but Skulduggery didn't hear him.

Skulduggery clutched Valkyries' engagement ring in his skeletal fingers, and knew even without the luxury of skin, that it was cold.

"I can help you get her back."

Skulduggery didn't have to look up to know who it was. "Do you know where Dusk is?" He asked in a solemn whisper, his empty eye sockets never leaving the ring.

"No," was the simple reply. "But I can find out; for a price."

Skulduggery finally looked up; his eyes meeting two light blue ones.

"Why do I need your help? I could talk to my resources and start tracking Valkyrie down on my own."

China laughed her tinkling laugh, and placed her hand over her mouth. "My dear Skulduggery, you are a card! Of course you could find her on your own. But I can help you find her faster."

Skulduggery thought about his options. In his many years of being a Detective, he had learned that there was always another way. But Valkyrie was in danger. And he knew Dusk wouldn't wait to hurt her.

"What's your prince, China?" He asked quietly.

China Sorrows shrugged her delicate shoulders. "Something you will not give lightly."

When the skeleton didn't answer, China held a parchment out to him. Skulduggery studied the woman's' face before he looked at the scroll.

Skulduggery skim-read it, and lifted his gaze.

"A contract?"

"The terms are on the bottom," China encouraged.

The skeleton read the fine print and China, as if she was reading his mind said words that made him cringe.

"For one night, you must give yourself willingly to me." She paused. "For one night, you must love me, as you love Valkyrie Cain."

Skulduggery was silent for what seemed like hours. China waited patiently, and smiled when he put his pride aside, and held out his gloved hand expectantly to her for the pen.

"Where do I sign?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know the chapter is short, but I couldn't type anymore, cause I'm on a borrowed computer. Sorry fellas! China is going to have a pretty big part in the rest of this story, so fair warning. :D Next two chapters will be rated M.<strong>_

_**Also I would like to beg**_ AngeloftheUndead2_**'s forgiveness, for the short evil chapter! (PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!) And I would also like to apologize to **_Sneaky Lunitic Spy_**. I know Luny Bird hasn't been in the story for a while, but she will be soon. **_

_**~Lyn Harkeran  
><strong>_


	12. Chapter 12: Oh What Dreams are These

**Chapter Twelve: Oh What Dreams are These!**

* * *

><p>Valkyrie smiled shyly at the man who sat next to her. She knew that she couldn't hide how nervous she was; not from him.<p>

The female took a deep breath hoping to calm herself, and closed her eyes. She had to center herself. If she was going to go through with this she needed to be ready.

"Stephanie," the man whispered with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Since when did you start calling me by my given name, Skulduggery Pleasant?" Valkyrie teased aloud, trying fruitlessly to change the subject.

Skulduggery smiled as well and reached his hand up to brush her cheek. "Since I made you my wife, Mrs. Pleasant."

Valkyrie blushed a beautiful pink and planted a kiss on each of her husband's skeletal hands. "I love you . . . So very much."

Skulduggery felt phantom pangs from within his chest. If he currently had a heart beat it would be racing.

"I could never put words to how much I love you, Stephanie." He answered after a moment.

Valkyrie felt tears of happiness in the back of her eyes, but for once she wasn't ashamed to cry. "I'm so lucky," she cried in wonder.

"I feel the same way," Skulduggery assured her gently. "Even more than you might suppose."

When Valkyrie looked up at him with confused eyes he explained.

"After Alanna and Celina were taken from me, I never thought I could love again. . . But you proved me wrong. . . You changed me."

Valkyrie brought her hand to the side of her husband's skull and looked into his eye sockets. "We both changed Skulduggery; for the better."

"I agree," the living skeleton wrapped his own hands on the girl's and they sat staring at each other for several moments. The feeling of bliss was heavy in the air as the married couple sat together in their bedroom, in Gordon's house. The world seemed to stop for them, and for just that point in time, everything was perfect. Nothing could tear them apart.

Valkyrie stroked Skulduggery's hands with her thumbs and a grin crept to her full lips. "I think I'm ready now, Mr. Pleasant."

Skulduggery nodded in understanding.

Valkyrie closed her eyes in concentration, willing her husband to grow his skin and join her as a human man. As she opened her dark brown eyes, Skulduggery was already pressing his fleshy lips to hers for a kiss, and Stephanie Edgely's doubts flew away as did her resolve. The two lovers laid back onto the bed, as their kisses deepened.

* * *

><p>Dusk smiled triumphantly as Valkyrie Cain lay before him, fast asleep. He had to hand it to his newest ally, for such a brilliant plan.<p>

China Sorrows surely was a powerful mage, and with imagination to boot. Dusk shook his head in awe. He had never thought that her half assed plan would work, but here he was, about to physically claim Valkyrie.

Both Dusk and China, had wanted something beyond their grasp: the love of Valkyrie Cain and Skulduggery Pleasant. So the two had joined forces to gain what they wanted. Dusk had had the means for any and all costs, and China had had the knowhow.

China's plan was simple. With the help of some ancient magic and a little will power from both her and Dusk, the two love birds would fall into a waking sleep and believe that their dreams were reality.

Valkyrie and Skulduggery would only see each other and with this advantage, Dusk and China could have their way with them, and they would never know the difference.

The Detective and Miss. Cain were in a shared dream, and until China said so, they would stay in the living dream.

Dusk watched with the eyes of a predator as Valkyrie slept, her naked chest rising and falling peacefully as she took in necessary air.

The hunter grabbed his hard cock and smiled as he positioned himself just above the girl's entrance. With an animalistic cry, the vampire thrust into her wet folds and broke through her virgin barrier.

Though she was asleep, Valkyrie moaned in pain and tears slid down her pink cheeks.

Dusk groaned as her sides squeezed him and drove him insane.

The vampire began to thrust into her depths, his hips meeting hers with every movement. Dusk picked up his pace, and was soon pounding into Valkyrie's still form like a mad man.

"_**Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine," **_his mind screamed. _**"She is MINE!" **_

* * *

><p>China Sorrows hated pretenses, but to get what she wanted, she had no choice but to use one. Skulduggery never would have let her touch him otherwise.<p>

The female mage looked down at the sleeping man with long black hair, and as her eyes traveled downward she smiled. He was aroused.

"_Good," _she thought. _"I won't have to work as hard." _

China rested her delicate hand between Skulduggery's legs to the bulge in his pants and ran her fingernails down his length. The Detective moaned aloud and bucked his hips in an arch.

China looked satisfied. "That's a good boy."

With another stroke from China, Skulduggery's pants looked like they would explode. The female took her time as she undressed and got ready for the encounter.

As she straddled atop his resting form, China smirked. "Ready or not, here I come."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next chapter will be a love scene between Valkyrie and Skulduggery. I'll leave it to your imaginations to figure out how China and Dusk are messing with them when they're having sex. I'm too much of a Valduggery fan to write such things! Hahahahahaha! <em>**

* * *

><p><strong>A Fun Fact: <em>I have never written smut before <em>**. . . How am I doing so far? Bad? Good? Okay? Please review and let me know!

~Lyn Harkeran


	13. Chapter 13: Sisi?

**Chapter Thirteen: Sisi?**

* * *

><p>Valkyrie pulled away from her husband's lips, gasping for air, her eyes wide.<p>

"I did know you could kiss like that," she exclaimed breathlessly.

"I've been holding back." Skulduggery returned with a grin. "I didn't want to force you into anything you weren't ready for."

Valkyrie smiled, "I'm glad that we're married."

"Indeed," Skulduggery agreed with a mischievous chuckle. "Otherwise I would be doing this." Without another word, he cupped her breast in his hand and squeezed gently.

Valkyrie moaned at the contact and grabbed at the sheets of the bed they were currently occupying, shaking violently.

Skulduggery messaged each of her breasts and began to plant butterfly kisses down her neck and shoulders. With each graze of his lips, Valkyrie felt more undone, and within moments, she thought she would go crazy.

"Skulduggery," she whined, pulling his face up from where he was kissing her collar bone.

The man's light blue eyes studied her curiously, "Am I doing something wrong?"

Valkyrie shook her head. And Skulduggery waited for her to explain.

"Stop teasing me," Valkyrie finally said between labored breaths.

"Teasing you?"

"Yes, teasing me."

"I thought of it more as foreplay, than teasing. . ."

"Skulduggery."

"Yes."

"Shut up and kiss me."

Skulduggery chuckled merrily. "Some things never change."

Valkyrie pulled her husband's lips back to hers and they began to kiss once more.

The two had been undressed for quite some time now, but neither of them was in a hurry. After all, they had been waiting several years for this, and they both wanted it to memorable. They had been exploring each other's bodies for hours, but time wasn't an issue. They had been together for days it seemed, but neither of them, were tired of it. They were exhilarated. And the time had finally come, for the two become one.

Skulduggery, never breaking the kisses, laid Valkyrie down on her back and took his place above her. As he ran his fingers up and down the sides of her hips, he murmured against her lips, "Are you sure?"

"Mmmm," Valkyrie sighed, with a slow nod.

That was all Skulduggery needed to know. The former Skeleton slowly pushed inside of his new bride's folds, entering her completely. They both held quite still, as Valkyrie grew accustomed to his size and caught her breath.

"You're huge!" she complained, with a smirk.

"You expected anything less from the greatest detective that ever lived?" The dark hair man breathed.

Valkyrie was about to say, _"You and your ego," _when her husband moved his hips, causing the girl to cry out in pleasure.

Skulduggery smiled and repeated the gesture, making Valkyrie arch her hips upward.

The man and woman began to move together, and soon the nothing else mattered. Skulduggery felt his wife beginning to lose control and cupped her delicate face in his hand. "Wait . . . Wait for me."

It took Valkyrie all the will power she possessed to suppress her orgasm, but somehow she managed it. They came together, clinging to the other for dear life as the spasms jolted through their bodies. Skulduggery collapsed on top of Valkyrie in fatigue, and they lay entangled for what seemed like a lifetime; both of them silent in awe.

Skulduggery slowly slid out of his wife, and took his place beside her. The man tenderly hugged her to him, and Valkyrie rested her head on his chest. The girl listened to his heartbeat and fought to match hers to it. When she had done so, she smiled up at him.

"_We're one, now." _Valkyrie thought with a light heart. _"I am undone. . ." _

* * *

><p>"Large Pumpkin Latte, lovely." Luny Bird, smiled at the boy behind the Starbucks counter, winking at him. The boy blushed, and nodded. "That'll be 3.58, miss."<p>

Luny handed the boy the amount in change, and blew him a kiss as he went to make her beverage. As the woman waited for the boy to return with her drink, she felt her cellphone buzz.

Without looking at the caller ID she answered it, "Allo?"

"You called me," the voice on the line said calmly.

"Tarnisis? That you?"

The woman whose name was Tarnisis answer with a generic yes, and Luny's grin grew larger.

"Dang, Sisi." She said with a giggle. "I didn't expect to answer back for at least another day."

"I heard your message." Tarnisis replied. "You said it was urgent."

Luny nodded, even though the woman obviously couldn't see her. "It is. Skully has gone missing."

The woman on the other line was silent for a moment. "How long has he been gone?"

"Almost four days now." Luny returned sadly. "He went off to find his partner, and never came back."

"Are you sure he didn't elope?" Tarnisis replied sarcastically.

Luny snorted, "Have you forgotten how our brother works, Sisi? He's much too refined for that! Skully's the marrying type, remember?"

Tarnisis laughed, "I suppose. Are there any leads?"

"He went to the Dublin Lake Shore and never came back."

"Have you even gone to the lake shore yet?"

Luny made a face, "Heck no! I knew you would be pissed if I messed with your crime scene."

Tarnisis was silent. "I never said I would take the case, Luna."

Luny rolled her eyes and shifted the hot pink flip phone in her hand. "Come one, Sisi. I need you. . . Skulduggery needs you."

Luny could hear her sister take a deep breath on the other line, and smiled knowingly, waiting for the inevitable, and then added, "You know I wouldn't ask you unless it was a Class A Emergency."

After about two more seconds, Tarnisis sighed in defeat. "I'll get on the first flight to Dublin."

"Thanks Sisi! I'll see you when you get here."

There was a click, as Tarnisis hung up.

"Ummm, Ma'am?"

Luny looked up at the boy who now held her Pumpkin Latte in his hand. The female mage reached out and took her drink, "Thanks kiddo."

As Luny left the Starbucks, she sipped her beverage with delight. There was nothing quite like the holiday latte's.

The woman sighed as she looked up at the storm clouds that were forming. Though she was her normal insane self on the outside, Luny was scared. Skulduggery should have been back ages ago. Something was most definitely wrong.

"Hang in there, Skully." Luny whispered as she climbed into her car. "Don't give up . . . not just yet."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I promised my dear friend Sneaky Lunitic Spy, that I would add another character to this fray, so I have. Tarnisis, is my creation, but I can't take full responsibility for her actions. loL ;P <strong>_

_**First time smut writing. . . What did you think? Good? Bad? Please let me know! O_O **_

_**~Lyn Harkeran** _


	14. Chapter 14: Tarnisis Comes To Town

**Chapter Fourteen: Tarnisis Comes To Town**

* * *

><p>Luny screeched loudly as she spotted the lonely figure walking towards her car. The female mage rolled down her passenger window and called out to her.<p>

"SISI! OVER HERE!"

The woman's head snapped towards the sound and a smile instantly covered her lips. She jogged towards the neon hot pink convertible, and upon reaching it she opened the door and got in.

When she had closed the car door, she turned to Luny and smiled, "Hey there."

Luny squealed and brought her into a bone crushing hug. "SISI! I'VE MISSED YOU!"

Tarnisis laughed and hugged Luny back. "I've missed you too Luna."

Luny giggled merrily. "I'm so glad you came!"

"Well," Tarnisis said with a grin. "I couldn't very well leave you on your own, could I? I knew you'd mess up everything if I didn't help you."

"Tis very true," Luny agreed. "I've already made a mess of things."

Tarnisis looked at her cautiously, "How so?"

"Cainey's parents are worried sick." Luny sighed heavily. "And I have no idea how to comfort them. I've only made it worse. I keep putting my foot in my mouth and saying things about vampires and vivid deaths, and they lose it."

"Cainey's Parents?" Tarnisis repeated curiously. "Is this _Cainey_, Skulduggery's fiancée?"

"Yeah; her full name is Valkyrie Cain." Luny smiled, humming to herself. "Ya know; she's really a cool kitty kat, that Cainey. And Skully really seems to like her."

"I suppose he'd have to _like_ her, to want to marry her, Luna." Tarnisis chuckled.

Luny frowned, "Not you too!"

"What?"

"You have called me Luna twice now!" The mage complained. "I have a name ya know!"

"Sorry, Luny." Tarnisis apologized quickly. "Old habits die hard."

"I've been going by Luny Bird for almost 700 years now!" Luny interjected.

"You'll always be my big sister Luna," Tarnisis said quietly. "I grew up with you and Skully as my role models. You can't blame me for reverting to your given name."

Luny shook her head, "Um-kay. Just promise me you'll _**try**_."

"Deal," Tarnisis said giving her sister's shoulder a peck kiss. They both laughed at the familiar gesture. As children they had done this often.

"It's nice not to be the only insane person around here." Luny said as she pulled out of the airport parking lot.

"Ditto," her sister answered. "But I'm not here for fun and games. We have to find Skulduggery."

Luny nodded, "That we do."

"You said that the Lake Shore was where he was headed?"

"Yep."

"Then let's go there first," Tarnisis said grabbing the drink that currently occupied the cup-holder. With further observation Tarnisis saw that it was a Mountain Dew. "Can I have a sip?"

Luny winked at her, "Of course you can!"

"Thanks."

The two sisters bantered back and forth the entire trip, giggling and reminiscing on old times. Though the thought of their brother never truly left them. Both Luny and Tarnisis were worried.

* * *

><p>Tarnisis walked along the Lake Shore, her eyes trained on the sandy bank. She looked for anything out of the ordinary, as she had been doing for almost two hours.<p>

"Sisi," Luny said quietly from behind her. "There's nothing there."

"There's always something." Tarnisis mumbled, more to herself than to her sister. "There's always something. . ."

Tarnisis shifted her black hair over her shoulder and closed her eyes in thought. Then her brother's encouragement filled her mind, _**"Find the space where everything connects . . . Open your mind to the strange and impossible and nothing will be beyond your grasp." **_

Tarnisis' eyes popped open and she smiled. "We have to look beyond our sight."

Luny looked at her in surprise, "You okay, Sisi?"

"Never better," Tarnisis grinned. "But we have business to attend to. Come, Luny!"

Tarnisis ran back towards the car and Luny followed suit, skipping along at her own pace. As she caught up to her younger sister she asked, "Where are we going, cougar? Anywhere nice?"

"We need to talk to Valkyrie Cain's parents."

Luny quirked a brow, "And why is that?"

"I need to get inside the head of the person, in order to find them." Tarnisis said with a chuckle. "Skulduggery would be proud; I'm actually using one of his methods!"

Luny smiled almost wistfully, "I hope after this, the two of you will make up."

Tarnisis' smile instantly disappeared. "Don't hold your breath, Luny."

Luny sighed and decided that now as not the time to play the peacemaker, so she fell back on her random nature.

"But I really wanted to hold it, Sisi! Maybe I'll turn purple!" Luny mock pouted.

Tarnisis couldn't help but laugh. "Come one goofball, let's get back. We need to do some snooping."

In response Luny started doing the _Snoopy Dance_. Her nose stuck straight up in the air, and her hands were firmly placed on her hips.

Tarnisis climbed into the car ignoring her. Hoping that soon she would get the hint and get in the car.

"_**Some things never change . . ." **_


	15. Chapter 15: Somewhere Over the Rainbow

**Chapter Fifteen: Somewhere Over the Rainbow**

* * *

><p>A girl sat on her bed, watching as the rain fell from the dark night sky in sheets. With each drop of rain, came a tear from the female's eyes it seemed. The girl was a slave in a house of horrors, and she had been for many years, so many in fact that she had long forgotten the date.<p>

Lisa Benard was a woman in her late twenties, but she had been a prisoner since she was a toddler. When Dusk had killed her parents, he had taken in the little girl and raised her as his own. But with his 'generosity' as he tended to call it, came a price. A price she had never been willing to pay. Being a sex slave had been Lisa's role in life since the age of 13, and now she was numb from it. Nothing seemed to faze her anymore . . . save human contact, and seeing others in her position.

Only days before, Dusk had brought home a new girl, and Lisa had been a nervous wreck ever since. Her heart went out to the vampire's newest obsession. For she remembered when she had been in his blinders. It hadn't been pleasant.

Lisa watched the rain and tried to think of happier times. Anything to make the cold sorrow go away, if only for a little while.

The woman remembered very little about her life before coming to live with Dusk, but there were several things she did remember. One of those things was her mother's voice, as she had sung her to sleep. The songs had always been soothing, but there had been one in particular that had always made her feel safe . . . If only she could remember the words!

"When all the world is a hopeless jumble, and the raindrops tumble all around . . ." Lisa whispered aloud, her mind scrambling for the right lyrics. Then as if by magic, she remembered.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>When all the world is a hopeless jumble, and the raindrops tumble all around . . .<strong>_

_**Heaven opens a magic lane.**_

_**When all the clouds darken up the skyway,**_

_**There's a rainbow highway to be found.**_

_**Leading from your window pane**_

_**To a place behind the sun,**_

_**Just a step beyond the rain . . .**_

_**Somewhere over the rainbow way up high**_

_**There's a land that I heard of**_

_**Once in a lullaby**_

_**Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue**_

_**And the dreams that you dare to dream**_

_**Really do come true**_

_**Someday I'll wish upon a star and**_

_**Wake up where the clouds are far behind me**_

_**Where troubles melt like lemon drops**_

_**Away above the chimney tops**_

_**That's where you'll find me**_

_**Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly**_

_**Birds fly over the rainbow**_

_**Why then oh why can't I?**_

_**If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow**_

_**Why oh why can't I?"**_

* * *

><p>Lisa heard her mother's voice ringing in her head and she felt fresh hope fill her veins. For the first time in years, she had a reason.<p>

Dusk had to be stopped. The new girl had to be rescued from the horrid fate she herself had endured. But most importantly, the past had to be set right.

Lisa stopped pitying herself and began to think, hard and long. And as the sun began to rise high into the sky, the woman knew what she needed to do.

Lisa Benard was going to kill Dusk, or die trying . . .

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: (I fixed the mistake in the lyrics. Sorry guys!) <em>**

**_I know the chapter was short, and kind of random, but Lisa needed some attention. . . She made her first appearance in chapter ten I believe. She was the one that was with Valkyrie in the cell before Sanguine came for her. _**

**_Lisa is going to play a big role in helping Valkyrie and Skulduggery escaping Dusk. ;) Stay tuned for awesomeness! _**

**_~Lyn Harkeran_**


	16. Chapter 16: A Family of Loony

**Chapter Sixteen: A Family of Loony's**

* * *

><p>China Sorrows was in an extremely cheerful mood as she was admitted into her newest allies' sanctuary. Today her smile was constant and she knew nothing could change that fact. After all she had gotten what she wanted.<p>

"Welcome, Madame Sorrows. Please come this way . . . my _Master _is waiting."

The female mage shifted her gaze to the owner of the voice, a girl that stood several feet away to her right. China's well trained eyes observed the girl in calculation: she couldn't be older than fourteen, China realized with surprise. The girl had long blonde hair and dull dark brown eyes that lacked all emotion.

China nodded to her in a friendly manner, "Thank you child."

The two women walked silently through the countless corridors and rooms, until they reached a gazebo. China quirked an eyebrow what on earth was her _acquaintance _doing out here?

As if the girl had read her mind she said, "Dusk is waiting for you in the Green House. Follow the cobble path and it should lead you there."

"Excellent," China answered brightly. "Thank you dear."

The girl, never making eye contact with her, bowed deeply and took her leave.

_Whoever trained her, trained her well. _China made a mental note to ask Dusk about the girl once they were through discussing their business.

The graceful woman walked the length of the gazebo, her high heels making a loud clicking noise as she moved towards the large building at the far side of the estate.

As China drew closer to the Green House the door opened and another woman stood waiting for her to pass. China was pleased to see that this one was in her late twenties, thankfully not a child, though she had the same dead stare.

China dipped her head to the woman as she passed and knew that she wouldn't so much as flinch in response.

"Dusk is in the back," the woman said at China's retreating form.

Before China could say anything in return darkness seemed to momentarily surround the woman in a vice-like grip.

"Now, now, Candy," a voice tsked from the shadows. "Is that anyway to say your Master's name?"

The woman clenched her teeth and spat out, "My name is Lisa!"

Dusk stepped out of the shadows, and ignored her comment, bringing his hand into a fist at his side. The simple motion made the girl scream in pain.

"Apologize to me my pet and I'll let you go." He promised in a deep whisper.

The woman named Lisa held out as long as she possibly could before she gave in, "I'm-I'm sor-sorry!" She gasped.

Dusk grinned at her and his fingers relaxed, making the darkness fall from Lisa's form and return to the corners of the Green House where they had originated.

Dusk motioned for Lisa to come to him, and China watched with an indifferent air about her.

Lisa walked, albeit in a shaky manner, over to him and stood before him.

"Candy," he purred, "will you please go fetch us some tea?"

Lisa gave a stiff nod and turned away to walk back to the house.

"Oh, and Candy," he called after her. "Bring me the papers in my study as well."

Lisa didn't turn around, but nodded to show she had heard him. As soon as the woman was out of sight, Dusk turned to see China watching him.

"Do you treat all of your workers with such . . . adamant gestures, Dusk? Or just, what was her name? Candy?"

Dusk smirked as he approached her.

"Candy believes she is the exception to all of my rules." He explained. "She has a hard time obeying sometimes, and when she forgets her place I have no choice but to remind her of it."

China walked past him towards and fully entered the Green House. "I sense there is more to her than meets the eye."

"You would be correct," Dusk agreed.

"Who is she, really?" China asked as she took a seat near a large assortment of rose bushes.

"Why do you care?"

China laughed pleasantly and crossed her legs as she settled herself into the soft cloth chair.

"I don't." She answered. "But I know you wouldn't have agreed with me if you didn't want to tell me."

Dusk sat down across from her and frowned, "I won't be subject to your charms China, so please stop trying to use them."

China looked at him innocently, "Charms? My dear, if I was using my 'charms' on you, you wouldn't even know it. Let alone have the power to ask me to stop."

When she was met with silence China continued, "Besides I don't use those powers unless there is no other way."

Dusk didn't look convinced but didn't disagree with her.

"Who is she?" China urged gently.

"She's always had a lot of potential." Dusk said cupping a rose in his hands. "Not to mention she's a little spit fire."

China listened intently.

"I stole her from her adoptive family, when she was three."

"When you say stole you mean?"

Dusk looked annoyed. "I killed them!"

"Ah," China nodded. "Go on."

Dusk sighed, "I took her because I knew that someday she would come in handy."

"And why is that?" China pressed yet again, her patience beginning to wear thin.

"Her bloodline is strong, though she was never accepted into it."

_Never accepted? I wonder why? _ China pursed her lips, but with her lipstick on, it merely looked like she was pensive.

"She's a Bastard. Her mother gave her away not long after her birth and never looked back."

"Hmmm," was all China would say. She wouldn't let her intrigue show.

Dusk smirked and gave a low laugh, "I wonder what Skulduggery would think if he knew I had his niece working as my sex slave?"

China's eyebrows shot up, despite her best efforts. "Skulduggery's Niece? You mean Luna Bird had a child?"

Dusk looked up at her through his eyelashes, and she knew the answer was yes.

"I guess the Loony was able to have a family afterall." China said in disbelief. Both China Sorrows and Dusk laughed at the thought.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: Dah Dah Dah! *dramatic music* <em>**

**_Lisa/Candy is Luny Bird's daughter! XDDDD I told you she had a tie-in and a big role to play~! Hahahahah~! _**

**(Also, I would like to say for the record: China and Luny hate each other. They have for years! At least in my story! *giggles*)**

**_Anyway, please let me know what you thought about the tie-in lovelies! Leave reviews and your two cents! _**

**_~Lyn Harkeran_**


	17. Chapter 17: The Soul of the Matter

**Chapter Seventeen: The Soul of the Matter**

* * *

><p>Lisa walked back towards the house with angry tears welling up in her eyes. Though she had lived with Dusk as long as she could remember, the girl could never get used to the constant shame she felt. Each moment of her life was a lie, a farce that grew more disgusting every day until one day, she finally died and left this world for the next.<p>

She felt as insignificant as a millstone around a monster's neck. Her humanity hanging on only by a thread, as her spirit was broke down piece by piece.

Lisa tried to think of something nice as she fought the sorrow that threatened to overwhelm her.

"_Remember the song, that momma used to sing to you." _Lisa thought desperately.

"_When all the world is a hopeless jumble and the raindrops tumble all around . . . Heaven opens a magic lane. . . . When all the clouds darken up the skyway, there's a rainbow highway to be found. . . Somewhere over the Rainbow." _

The words made her heart feel lighter than before. Not enough to push all the pain away, but it was enough to help her put on a happy face if only for a moment.

As Lisa entered the kitchen, she called out to the other servant girl that helped run Dusk's manner.

"Delia," she called as she caught sight of her best friend sitting at the large table.

When the girl made no movement from her spot Lisa frowned.

"Delia," she repeated gently, going to stand beside her. "You okay?"

The girl looked up at Lisa and smiled wistfully. "How many times have I told you to call me by my taken name?"

Lisa blushed, "Too many."

"Then why do you always call me Delia?" The girl asked patiently.

"Because, _Soul _doesn't suit you," Lisa answered truthfully.

Delia smiled, "Trust me, it fits."

Lisa shrugged, as she began to boil water for Dusk's tea, "Whatever you say . . . Soul."

The girl smiled at her friend and nodded, "Thank you."

Delia Pauderer or Soul Kills was a mage of 16, who had been stolen by Dusk two years prior, when she was on holiday, and ever since Soul, as she preferred to be called, had been trying to find a way to regain her freedom. Now after what seemed like a lifetime of searching, Soul had found her ticket out of Dusk's grasp. The thought made her stomach flutter.

"You okay?" Lisa asked from her place at the stove top.

"Never better," Soul replied happily.

Lisa stopped what she was doing and turned to observe the younger girl. "What on earth has made you so giddy? Did Dusk's pet snake finally die, or something?"

Soul frowned, "No, I'm not that bloody lucky."

It was a well-known fact in the household, that Soul hated the large sea snake that Dusk had found. She had never liked snakes before, but this one was different. This one was a creature of hell.

"The day that _thing_ dies, I'll dance a happy jig for hours." Soul promised. "But something just as amazing has happened."

Lisa looked skeptic. "What are you on about?"

Soul stood from her place at the table and crossed the space between Lisa and herself. Once she was close enough, the girl placed her hands on the other female's shoulders.

"I've found a way for us to escape." She whispered.

"What?"

"I've found someone who will be able to help us." Soul explained. "He's strong enough to defeat Dusk and set us free!"

"Who is this man?" Lisa asked a lump caught in her throat.

Soul leaned in close. "He is a very skilled mage who has made a career of helping those in need. My mother told me stories about his past exploits when I was little."

"How can this man help us, if we're stuck in this house?" Lisa asked, her hope fading instantly. She knew it was impossible to contact anyone, who wasn't inside the house. Dusk had set up spells to ward off _unwelcome visitors_.

Soul smiled and for the first time in years it touched her eyes. "I'll show you Lisa. Follow me."

* * *

><p>Lisa gasped as Soul opened a door in Dusk's personal office.<p>

"Dusk is going to kill us," Lisa said abruptly stopping in her tracks.

"Not if he doesn't find out." Soul replied gesturing for her friend to enter the room first. Lisa begrudgingly entered, and almost instantly screamed.

In the middle of the otherwise empty room was a large table, and on the table was a skeleton.

Soul followed Lisa into the room and was grinning from ear to ear. "I heard Dusk talking about him, when I was cleaning earlier."

Lisa scrunched up her nose. "Why does Dusk have a skeleton locked away in his backroom? Please don't tell me, we will be the ones to get rid of it!"

Soul laughed pleasantly and approached the skeleton, as if it was a perfectly natural thing to see in one's study.

"This skeleton is alive Lisa," Soul explained quietly. "Magic brought him back from the dead." The girl admired the skull in an almost reverent manner. "He's a necromancer's day-dream."

Lisa's mouth almost dropped to the floor. "This _thing _is alive!"

Soul sniffed at her indignantly, "He has a name you know."

Lisa blushed, embarrassed at her carelessness, and inched closer to the skeleton, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"What's his name?"

"Skulduggery," Soul answered. "Skulduggery Pleasant."

* * *

><p>China Sorrows watched in wonder as Dusk grew agitated, "Dusk."<p>

The vampire's head shot up, his eyes locked on hers, "Hmmm?"

"What has you so distracted, dear?"

Dusk tapped his foot without thinking, making China smile.

"Candy should have been back with the tea by now."

China instantly pushed the comment away. "I'm sure she'll be along shortly."

Dusk didn't look convinced, but he didn't say anything else on the topic.

"_**She's going to pay for this," **_the vampire promised himself. _**"She will learn to obey me, even if I have to break her completely to have it be so. She will beg for mercy tonight. . . She will beg for death." **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_

_**This chapter was kinda boring, but next one has a couple surprises! :D Also, I would like to take a moment to thank my new friend, PixarcarsDRHfan who gave the privilage of using her OC, Soul Kills. And my dear friend, Sneaky Lunitic Spy, for her OC Luny Bird. I am grateful for both of them! **_

_**~Lyn Harkeran**_


	18. Chapter 18: Setting the Trap

**Chapter Eighteen: Setting the Trap**

* * *

><p>"How is he going to help us?" Lisa asked in wonder, prodding Skulduggery's still form curiously. "He's asleep!"<p>

Soul's smile slowly faded, "That's where this business gets tricky, I'm afraid."

Lisa frowned. "Can't we just wake him up?"

Soul shook her head. "Skulduggery Pleasant is currently encased in a magical sleep. We could bash him with a sledge hammer and he still wouldn't flinch."

When Lisa remained quiet, she continued, "We'd have to use magic to wake him up from this."

Lisa threw her hands in the air groaning loudly. "Perfect! The one thing we _don't_ have is the thing we need! That's just perfect, Delia!"

Soul studied her friend carefully, "There _is_ a way for us to get magic . . ."

The woman looked up at her, hope filling her eyes, "How?"

Soul Kills sat down on the edge of the table where Skulduggery lay, and sighed loudly. Her friend noted how nervous she was, and wondered what on earth they would have to do.

"Soul," Lisa whispered taking the girl's smaller hands in her own gently. "Freedom is worth _any_ price. I will do whatever it takes to wake the skeleton up, if you believe he can help us."

The younger of the two smiled briefly. "Skulduggery _will _help us, once he's been awakened."

"Then what must we do to get the magic, so he will wake up?"

Soul grimaced, "We'll have to weaken Dusk's hold on me so I can use my power."

Lisa's eyebrows shot up. "How are we supposed to do that?"

"Dusk is always mentally weak when . . ."

"What?" Lisa asked impatiently. "When he's what?"

Soul pursed her lips painfully, "When he's having . . . sex."

Both girls were silent for several uncomfortable moments before Lisa stood and walked back over to the open doorway they had come through. As she reached for the doorknob she turned back to Soul her eyes wet with unshed tears.

"If I get Dusk to the bed, you'll be able to wake up the skeleton?"

Soul nodded silently.

"Then I suppose you had better get ready."

Lisa walked away from Dusk's study with a new bounce in her step. Freedom was at hand!

* * *

><p>Dusk growled when he caught sight of Lisa walking towards the Green House, with a tea tray in her hands. And China laughed at him.<p>

"One would think you'd seen a piece of meat, the way you look at her." She commented delicately sniffing a rose from one of the bushes next to her chair.

Dusk smirked viciously. "She is _mine_. Hence she shall be whatever I want her to be."

China shrugged, "If you say so, dear."

Before Dusk could reply, Lisa entered the Green House and was placing her tray down on the coffee table that sat between Dusk's and China's chairs.

"I'm sorry about my tardiness, Sir." Lisa said quickly. "But I couldn't find the papers you wanted in your study."

Dusk stared at her, his eyes dissecting her face hungrily. "Do you have the papers with you now, Candy?"

Lisa held out a large stack of documents to him.

"You didn't tell me which ones to bring, so I brought all the ones I could find."

China smiled from where she sat back in her chair, "What a wise decision, Candy."

Lisa nodded to her, "Thank you ma'am."

Dusk took the documents from Lisa and placed them on his lap, though his eyes didn't leave her face.

Lisa made the effort to meet his gaze several times as she poured and served the tea. "Sugar, Sir?"

Dusk held up two fingers, meaning he wanted two cubes.

"Sugar, Ma'am?" China shook her head. "Thank you, no."

Lisa bowed as she handed China her cup, and then moved to give Dusk his. As he took the cup from her, Lisa brushed her fingers across his knuckles enticingly. When he lifted his eyebrow at the contact, she took her opportunity.

Leaning in so she could whisper in his ear, Lisa planted the bait.

"Sir, I need you. When your guest is gone, will you please come to me?"

Dusk's eyes sparkled as he nodded to her.

Lisa gave him a beautiful smile and took her leave.

The trap was set.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_

_**This chapter was short sweet and to the point, just like I like em! ;P Next chapter is gonna be one heck of a ride! **_

_**Plus your gonna be introduced to Dusk's pet snake, that Soul hates so much! I'm sure you'll hate it as much as she does by the end of it ! YAY! XD**_

_**Next chapter coming somewhat soon! So stay tuned fellas! **_

_**~Lyn Harkeran**_


	19. Chapter 19: A Dance with Death

**Chapter Nineteen: A Dance with Death**

* * *

><p>Dusk signed the agreement China had drawn up with an unreadable expression. Though China was officially his ally, Dusk was still wary of her. One could never be too trusting of another person. For such folly could get you killed.<p>

China chuckled good-naturedly as she also bent to sign the contract. Dusk felt his hands clench into fists as China leaned down right beside him. Her scent was overwhelming to his heightened senses. The vampire had expected the woman to have a sickly sweet smell, like most other females of her station, but he was happily surprised.

China didn't smell of Cotton Candy or some nasty Pear Glaze, oh no. Her smell was very natural and pleasant to the nose. Her scent was that of a fresh summer day and a very subtle soap that he couldn't place. The surprise must have shown on his face for the woman lifted an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong?"

Dusk stood up straight and cleared his throat, trying to hide the fact that he had been smelling her. "What?"

China just shook her head and smiled as she laid her signature on the smooth piece of paper. Her handwriting was a delicate cursive that was so small that one had to look at it for a moment to tell what it said.

Dusk nodded to her as she re-capped the pen they both had used.

"I'm glad our agreement is sealed by magic vows now." China said standing tall and beautiful as she looked at her associate. "I was worried; you might get . . . sidetracked from our goal."

Dusk without missing a beat, brought her hand up to his lips and gently placed a kiss on her knuckles. "I would never get sidetracked with your . . . encouragement, my dear."

China laughed, "I'm sure you wouldn't Dusk. But you will get no _encouragement _from me."

Dusk backed up with his hands in the air, "If you say so . . . Though I'll always be ready, if you change your mind."

"I'm sure you will," China agreed as she made her way over to the Green House doorway. "I'll be back in two days with Miss Cain to trade with you. Will you be free?"

Dusk nodded once. "I'll make the time."

"Good." China walked out of the small building with her head and shoulders held high, like an old fashioned lady from the 18th Century. Dusk watched her go with a smile.

Dusk took a deep breath into his lungs and let it out slowly, his smile turning into a serene one. Though China Sorrows had left, her scent still remained.

* * *

><p>Soul Kills had left Lisa alone in the room they shared to get ready for her seduction. The two had perfected their plan, and both knew what was required of them.<p>

"_I got the better end of the deal,"_ Soul thought thankfully, though she wished that neither of them had to be touched by Dusk ever again.

They had planned that thirty minutes after the new hour; Soul would go to Skulduggery and work her magic; because at that time Lisa would be seducing the accursed vampire and getting him to let down his mental guards. With this in mind Soul went down to the main living room, several doorways down from the kitchen. If Dusk had concluded his business with Madame Sorrows, he would be there.

Soul entered the high ceilinged room and for the thousandth time, marveled interior design.

Blood red drapes hung from the room high windows, and midnight black carpet covered every inch of the floor. Though Soul loathed Dusk and everything he stood for, she couldn't deny that the vampire had taste when it came to his home décor.

Just as Soul had suspected Dusk was standing before the great fireplace that had been built into the back wall. The beautiful bricks seemed to gleam in the dim light of the lamps as the girl approached the vampire.

As Soul drew closer to him, Dusk turned around to face her, his perfectly white teeth bared in a disturbing smile. In that moment Soul knew she was in deep trouble.

The girl took several hesitant steps back as she noticed what he was holding. Her pulsed raced and her heart seemed to almost beat hard enough to come out of her chest. This wasn't good.

Dusk cradled the large black thing in his arms like one would hold a baby, and began to croon a string of endearments to it.

Soul had to fight the urge to blanch when Dusk placed a lingering kiss on the snake's head, and rubbed his fingers along her smooth underside, with the equivalent of a lover's caress.

"Umm . . . Lisa- I mean _**Candy**_ said that she would be down in a couple of minutes. She wanted to freshen up first."

Dusk looked up at her with a coy grin, "Cinnamon, what are you and Candy playing at?"

Soul cringed as Dusk used his nickname for her. Ever since the vampire had taken to calling her '_**Cinnamon' **_Soul hadn't been able to eat the real thing. She hated his nickname so much that she felt sick, just thinking of the word.

"Sir?" She was able to ground out from clenched teeth.

Dusk cuddled his snake as he observed Soul with his piercing gaze, and licked his lips ever so slowly. Soul almost cringed again. This was not going well.

"Cinnamon, don't make me ask you twice."

Soul did her best to keep her Poker Face on, and made her eyes look innocent. Then she did something she was good at. She pulled some major b-s out of her hat.

"Candy is having some emotional issues right now. She said she needed you, today."

Dusk stared at her skeptically, "Why?"

"I don't know why. She wouldn't tell me."

The vampire looked thoughtful for a moment before his evil smirk returned. Soul knew she was screwed as he fingered the large snake.

"I will find out the truth, one way or another, Cinnamon. It's just a matter of wither or not you want to tell me on your own."

"Candy wouldn't tell me what's wrong! Please you must believe me!" Soul begged, having a pretty good idea of what was coming.

"I don't believe you." Dusk said calmly. "Last chance dear, tell me the truth or pay the consequences."

"She wouldn't tell me-" Soul began, but she never got to finish.

Dusk in one swift movement, threw the snake at Soul and began chanting a spell under his breath.

Soul screamed as the accursed animal began to wrap itself around her body in large arches.

"NO!" She cried out, her fear of the snake overpowering her senses. "PLEASE NO!"

Dusk watched contentedly as his pet snake began to choke the hysteric girl in its rock hard coils. And soon, only her face could be seen, in the wide body of the snake that covered her.

Soul's eyes were filled with tears or horror as the snake slowly squeezed the air out of her lungs.

"You will die, if you don't tell me the truth," Dusk offered in a calm manner. "Are you willing to reconsider your answer?"

Soul wanted to tell him everything, if only the snake would let her go. But she couldn't. Everything counted on her keeping silent; otherwise they would be trapped with the vampire forever. So she kept up her charade, knowing that she would most likely die.

"I-I- don't know any-anything!" She sobbed. "Please-Please don't do-this!"

Dusk glared at her and then addressed the snake. "Porthia, crush her."

The snake seemed to understand him perfectly, for within seconds of the command, Soul was screaming as she felt her ribs begin to break one by one in the animal's powerful grip.

Soul fought against the darkness that seemed to be clouding her vision, and prayed that Dusk was just testing her. But with a sickening realization she realized that Dusk had no plan of saving her from the nasty snake. He was going to watch her die.

As she took in a last gulp of air before Porthia squeezed her lungs she said something she had been dying to say for years.

"Fu-Fuck you, blood-sucker!"

The last thing she saw before her vision failed her was Dusk, scowling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_

_**I know I said I would update soon, but my computer crashed, and I can get it fixed for a while. So my updates will be very sporadic for the next month or so. So please bear with me!  
><strong>_

_**I really liked how this chapter came out. Please tell me what you think.  
><strong>_

_**~Lyn Harkeran  
><strong>_


	20. Chapter 20: Get your A Money in Gear!

**Chapter Twenty: Get Your A-Money, Money in Gear! **

* * *

><p>Luny Bird currently sat in her car, tapping her chewed fingernails on her steering wheel and humming to herself. It had been a tedious couple of days and the female mage would be glad when this whole ordeal was over and done with.<p>

Luny looked at the clock on her dashboard and sighed loudly. It had been another thirty minutes since she had yet again run inside the house to see what Tarnisis was up to. After several minutes of waiting inside, Luny had come back to wait in the car. What was Tarnisis doing, packing the kitchen sink?

Luny honked her car horn in several annoyingly long blasts before she gunned her engine loudly. "Tarnisis," she screeched out of her rolled down window. "Get your butt in gear! We're burning day-light, and I'm not gettin' any younger!"

After a few minutes more, a very bedraggled looking Tarnisis sprinted out the front door of the late Gordon Edgely's house, a knapsack on her back and a stack of parchments in her hands. As the female reached the car, she looked at her sister expectantly and when she made no move to help her, Tarnisis kicked the car door with her foot. "Luna open up! I'm gonna drop all this!"

Luny studied her sister with stern eyes before she answered her. "You know I've been waiting out here for almost an hour and a half?"

Tarnisis looked repentant as she met Luny's eyes. "Luny Bird, I'm sorry . . . Will you please open the door for me?"

Luny's stern gaze instantly turned to a goofy grin, "Of course." She opened the door with a flourish and leaned back as her sister fell into the seat beside. Tarnisis took a deep breath as she closed her door and put on her seat belt.

"Are you ready to go now?" Luny asked sweetly, batting her long eyelashes playfully in the other female's direction.

Tarnisis nodded, as she began to sort through the parchment that sat in her lap. Luny pulled out of Gordon's Driveway and onto the main road, with steady hands and a lead foot. Soon they were cruising on the main highway, Luny whistling a chipper tune as they drove with the windows rolled completely down.

After a couple of minutes of whistling, Luny decided to ask her sister a question that had been bugging her since she had met her at the airport.

"Tell me Sisi," Luny said in wonder. "Why did we sit around and wait for so long, when Val's Daddy-kins told us everything we needed to know days ago?"

Tarnisis didn't look up from her parchment as she answered. "I never go into a battle unprepared, Luny. This wasn't going to be an exception."

"But four days?" Luny wondered. "Was there really that much to know about a creepy bloodsucker?"

Tarnisis looked up at her sister with a mysterious smile. "You'd be surprised, honey."

Luny lifted her multicolored eyebrow, "Really? Like what? I thought all we needed to know was where he lived and what time he fell asleep."

Tarnisis chuckled. "It's never that simple. Dusk isn't your average Vampire, Luny. He's been able to collect and manipulate a very old type of magic in past years." She explained. "And I have the feeling he most likely used it on Skulduggery and his fiancee Valkyrie Cain."

Luny stared at her sister, "Hence all the old-timey papers?"

"Indeed," Tarnisis agreed. "Leave the research to me. You just be ready for one hell of a fight."

Luny cackled with glee pushing her foot down the full way on the gas pedal, "Oh goody!"

Tarnisis directed her sister to turn off the main highway and onto a smaller road with fewer cars. "We've got another hour of driving ahead of us, before we reach Dusk's Estate."

Luny nodded and reached her hand out to her radio. "We might as well hear some tunes then!"

The song that filled the car was strange to say the least, but Luny sang every word and seemed to be enjoying herself, so Tarnisis decided to indulge her sister.

"What's this song called?"

"You like it Sisi?"

Tarnisis shrugged. "I'm not sure what I feel towards this song . . . It's strange."

Luny laughed, "That's why I love this song!" When her sister continued to stare at her she sang the title. "Satan's Seventh Bride, by Helicopter Girl!"

Tarnisis rolled her eyes. "Why wouldn't you like it?"

Luny giggled and continued to sing along, the picture of someone at ease, though her stomach was full of butterflies. She had never been so nervous. But why? It was only a quick rescue mission and Skully was more than capable of taking care of himself. . .

Luny Bird felt like her life was about to end, and at the same time on the brink of beginning. . . It seemed that this day would change everything, for better or for worse.

* * *

><p>Lisa usually couldn't stand lace of any kind, but today she had completely hoisted herself out of her comfort zone. Lace negligee covered the woman's body in a thin suggestive curtain, hanging around her slightly plump form.<p>

Lisa had never been very self-confident, but now she wished she could melt into the floor. Never before had she dressed in such provocative clothing on purpose, but she didn't have a choice. She and Soul's freedom rested on her shoulders. She had to remain strong . . . Or her future would be a void.

Anxiously the woman took the staircase steps two at a time, making herself hurry before she backed down. As she stepped off the last step, she walked towards the Main Living Room, mentally preparing herself for the horrors that awaited her. _"You can do this," _she encouraged as she reached the doorway. _"You can do this . . . Think of the future, think of freedom!" _

Lisa Benard walked into the living room with her head held high and a coy expression plastered on her face. The woman instantly lost her charade as her eyes met the sight before her.

Dusk stood with his back to the great fireplace a smirk on his face, as he watched his pet snake Porthia crush something. With a sickening clench of her stomach, Lisa realized that it was Soul that was trapped in the large snake's coils.

"SOUL!"

Lisa quickly ran over to her friend and tried to pry the snake away from Soul's body, with no success. From what Lisa could tell, her friend was pale and lifeless.

"Please!" Lisa begged turning to look at Dusk with blurry eyes. "PLEASE LET HER GO! SHE'S NOT BREATHING!"

Dusk watched her with a calculating gaze and seemed to consider it, before he asked. "And if I do, what do I get in return, Candy? Hmm?"

Lisa sobbed, but her words were clear. "I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST LET HER GO!"

Dusk was pleased with this answer and instantly snapped his fingers, and addressed the snake. "Porthia, wait."

Porthia stopped and held perfectly still at the vampire's command. Then as if she had understood the conversation, the large snake slowly began to unwrap herself from Soul's body. After a couple of seconds Porthia had untangled herself from the girl and had slithered away to the other side of the room, waiting for more orders.

Lisa wailed as Soul lay limply in her arms, fearing the worst. With an overwhelming sense of anguish filling her up from the inside out, Lisa cradled her friend in a tight embrace, crying into her hair. Lisa squeezed Soul tighter than she had ever held anyone, knowing that when she let go, her friend would be gone permanently.

Just as Lisa was about to let her go, a sign was given.

Soul moaned in pain, her newly broken ribs aching from her friends hug.

Lisa cried even harder than before.

Soul Kills was still alive.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: <em>**

**_Soul is alive, but badly injured at the moment. Next chapter is going to have some fighting, so prepare yerselves! And two cheers for Luny's random song choice! YEAH~! Please review!  
><em>**

**_~Lyn Harkeran  
><em>**


	21. Chapter 21: Strange Counterparts

**Chapter Twenty-One: Strange Counterparts**

* * *

><p>Luny had parked the car half a mile from Dusk's Manor, as Tarnisis had instructed her to do. Luny didn't understand why they had to park so far away, but Tarnisis had claimed that it was so they had the element of surprise. Luny Bird thought this was a bunch of hokum, but she kept her sarcasm to herself.<p>

Once the car had stopped moving, Tarnisis had placed the parchment into the trunk and then had proceeded to strip.

Luny's eyes bugged out of her head as she watched her sister begin to take off her shirt.

"Sisi, what in the name of all that is Holy-" she began to ask, when Tarnisis held up her hand.

"Hush Luny, I'm trying to concentrate!"

Luny studied her sister's face, and seeing that she was absolutely serious, she began to guffaw loudly. Tarnisis ignored her as she continued to undress. When she was completely naked, she closed her eyes. "Look away Luna."

Luny wanted to ask why, but she merely covered her eyes with her hands. "Alright, Sisi, I'm not peeking!"

When Tarnisis had made sure her sister was telling the truth, she closed her eyes as well, focusing all of her energy to the center of her body. Moaning with pain she fought to control the sudden power that had arisen within her.

Luny frowned, "Tarnisis, what are you doing?"

"Keep your eyes closed, Luna!" Tarnisis said through clenched teeth. "If you open your eyes now, I might accidently kill you."

"Tarnisis, have you been snuffing loco-weed, without telling me?"

"Luny don't look at me damn it! I'll explain in a moment!"

Luny shrugged and turned her back to where she thought her sister was standing. Then after several moments she plopped down onto the gravel, sighing. "How long is this strangeness going to last, sweetie? I might fall asleep!"

"I have to concentrate Luna. It might take a little while." Luny could hear the strain in her sister's voice, and almost turned back around to demand what was going on, but she thought better of it. "Tell me when you finish."

Tarnisis grunted as a way of agreement, but otherwise made no sound.

Tarnisis tried to calm the anger in her chest, knowing that if she didn't take things slowly, she would explode.

The woman pictured her other side as she portrayed herself. She forced herself to change into that person. . . She had to become that person.

After a moment, the change was complete, and Tarnisis opened her eyes an evil smirk covering her now blood red lips, "Open up, Luny Bird."

Luny turned around and opened her eyes, she instantly bristled. The figure that stood before her wasn't her sister.

Where Tarnisis had a light complexion, jet black hair, and light blue eyes that matched Skulduggery's; this woman had white blonde hair, dark brown eyes and a tan. She wore a leather ensemble with spikes across the shoulders and upper back. And her feet remained bare, her toes painted in a neon bright white.

Luny looked at the woman with worry for a moment before she took several steps toward her.

"You lied to me," Luny said calmly as she stopped only several meters away.

The woman wicked grin turned into a look of innocent surprise, "I didn't lie."

Luny nodded, "You did lie. You said Lydia was gone . . . for good, Tarnisis."

The woman winked at her, "I only told you that so you wouldn't worry, ducky! You would have done the same!"

Luny looked at the woman, "Why did you want Lydia to accompany me tonight?"

The woman shrugged, "Let's face it, Luny. My counterpart personality, Lydia, is much stronger than I am. She'll be far more useful in a fight against Dusk."

Luny sighed, "Alright, let Lydia take over completely, just make sure I can contact you if things get messy."

The woman nodded, and she was no longer Tarnisis.

Lydia inclined her head, "Luny."

"Allo Lydia," Luny said. "What's the plan?"

Lydia smiled showing off teeth that had been filed to sharp points. "Let's storm the castle, love!"

When Luny giggled Lydia smiled even wider. "I knew you wouldn't have any problems with that! Let's go!"

Lydia grabbed Luny's hand and they dashed towards Dusk's Manor, both giggling like school girls on summer vacation.

* * *

><p>Luny laughed, doubling over in sheer delight as she watched the scene before her. Then as her sister's counterpart ran past her, she followed suit.<p>

When they had hidden behind a large tree trunk near the side of Dusk's property, Lydia glared at Luny.

"Why didn't you tell me there were Hell-Hounds!"

Luny guffawed loudly, snorting several times at the expression plastered on Lydia's face. "You. Should. Have. . . Seen. . . Your. . . Face." Luny got out between gasps for air. "I haven't seen anything that funny in ages!"

Lydia smiled at her wickedly before she pushed the laughing mage from behind the tree. Luny stopped laughing as she came face to face with a Hell-Hound.

The animal was higher than an average dog, with a glossy black pelt and red eyes. When most would have run away from the beast screaming, Luny just studied it. And when it growled at her, she squealed.

"Oh, you are precious!"

The Hell-Hound instantly stopped growling and stared at her curiously. In all its days of guarding Dusk's home, the dog had never been called _precious. _

Luny smiled at the dog and cooed, "You are such a handsome boy! I don't see why my sister was running in the first place."

The dog panted, warming up to her, and reached out his long muzzle to nudge her chest.

Luny giggled and quickly planted a kiss on the dog's nose, "AWWWWW!"

Lydia came out from behind the tree trunk, gazing skeptically at the strange multi-colored haired woman in awe. "Luny, you really are insane."

Luny turned around to wink at Lydia and gave her a thumbs up sign, "No doubt about it!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_

_**I wanted to take the time to introduce Tarnisis' dark counterpart Lydia. As a child, Tarnisis had a personality disorder. It became so severe that her two personalities split in two and she had the ability to change between the two at will. It's one of the reason, Tarnisis and Skulduggery aren't friends. (That will be explained when they meet.) **_

_**Also, Luny Bird loves Hell-Hounds! ^^ **_

**_~Lyn Harkeran_**


	22. Chapter 22: Admitting the Truth

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Admitting the Truth**

* * *

><p>Dusk watched the scene before him with indifference, a small smile creeping to his lips.<p>

Lisa kneeled on the floor of the large living room, cradling the unconscious Soul to her chest and sobbing. After several minutes of observing, Dusk decided it was time to steal Lisa's attention.

"Candy," he purred.

Lisa looked up at him, though couldn't see his expression because of her tearful eyes. But if she had, the girl would have seen that trouble lied ahead.

"Why did you do this?" Lisa sobbed, holding onto her friend, knowing that they would never escape the vampire. . . Not with Soul as hurt as she was.

Dusk studied her with lustful eyes. "Cinnamon lied to me, and when I caught her in the lie she tried to cover it up with yet another lie. I had no choice but to teach her the error of her ways."

Lisa felt her stomach drop. Did he know about their plan to wake up Skulduggery Pleasant? If so there would be hell to pay.

"What are you talking about?" She hedged.

Dusk's calm demeanor dropped instantly and he growled at her. Lisa immediately squeaked at the sound, fearing the worst from him.

The vampire crossed the space between them and grabbed the woman's face roughly, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Do _not _be foolish enough to make the same mistake as your friend, Candy! I will not tolerate you lying to me!"

As Lisa cowered from him, Dusk reveled in the sound of her heavy breathing and the blush that crept sinfully down the length of her cheeks and further down to her exposed breasts. The sight and sound of this was enough to drive the vampire mad. It took all his focus to stay on the topic at hand.

"What are you up to?" Dusk asked, cupping Lisa's chin in his long fingers.

Lisa shook her head, "I-I-I was trying to . . ."

"You were trying to do what?" He prompted.

Lisa leaned forward, feeling herself being to slip from her reserves of willpower.

Reaching up with surprisingly steady movements, Lisa brought her hands on either side of his face and closed her eyes as she spoke to him, knowing this would make it easier, than if she couldn't see him.

"I wanted . . . I needed you. . . But you've been so busy with Madame China lately . . . I needed you to need me like you once did. . . But now your other . . . outlets- you don't-I can't-" Lisa broke off as she cried aloud in frustration, tears falling down her cheeks as she lost her resolve. She felt years of pain and heartache boil over and finally come to a massive climax of emotion.

She couldn't hide it anymore. . . She hated Dusk, but she also . . . dare she say it . . . _cared_ for him. After all, the vampire was all she had ever known.

"You don't love me like you used to!" She finished her eyes flashing open, a fire that was unfamiliar sparking deep within the depths of her irises, making her eyes shine in the dim light.

Dusk looked at her in surprise, his eyes wide. And for once he was speechless.

Lisa weighed the consequences of her actions and found that for once she didn't care. She couldn't fight it anymore. She didn't want to! It's not like she would ever be free to leave this accursed house!

There wasn't a prayer of escape when Soul was lying on the floor unconscious, with several broken ribs and perhaps more injuries that she hadn't found yet. They would never leave Dusk's Manor, not now.

She had fought her feelings for Dusk for far too long, because deep down she knew that loving the monster would be giving into the abuse. But she was tired of fighting. She was tired of pretending that she felt nothing but hatred towards the vampire. . .

She was done hiding. . . Lisa was done caring what was wrong or right. . . There was only what she felt and what her heart told her. . . Her vision was clouded by the desire that ran through her veins like liquid fire. And in that moment her mind stopped working.

As the lust filled her to the brim, Lisa closed the distance between her and Dusk and grabbed the back of his head. Before he had time to question what she was doing, the woman had pulled him down to meet her lips.

In all the years that Dusk had had Lisa in his household, she had never kissed him like this. Despite all the times he had had his way with her, she had never responded to his touch like she did now. But instead of moving forward with the action as he usually did, Dusk hesitated, pulling away from the woman's far too eager kisses and caresses.

Lisa stared into the vampire's eyes and sobbed, her heart breaking and being fulfilled all at once.

"I hate you!" she screamed pounding her fists against his chest as hard as she could.

The vampire remained silent and still as he watched his slave cry. And then she looked up at him again.

"I hate you," she repeated, her voice unsteady from all her tears. "But I love you!"

"Why?" Dusk wanted to know in a solemn whisper.

Lisa shook her head in despair, "How should I know!?"

Dusk captured her lips and kissed her; but it was unlike any kiss he had ever bestowed on her. It was a gentle, tender kiss. . . It was the kiss of one who had fallen in love.

As Dusk kissed her, he leaned into her ear and whispered, "I love you too. . . Lisa."

* * *

><p>Two figures walked down the length of the Main Hall in Dusk's Manor, both silent as the grave.<p>

They had one chance to save their comrades, and if they blew it, who knew where they would end up.

Lydia looked to Luny Bird with focused eyes and instantly was filled with respect for her counterpart, Tarnisis' sister.

Luny Bird the Insane was a sight to behold as she stood stock still in the hall. And though her goofy grin was still plastered on her face, she wasn't the same person she had been moments before. She was no longer a random mage off of the streets of Dublin. Oh, no! Luny was once more the War General with a skill for the impossible! She was Luny Bird the INSANE!

With the stealth of a panther the female mages crept forward, following the loud cries that filled the entire house.

As they reached the door where the noise was coming from, Luny lifted her hand in a high motion to catch the other woman's attention.

"You ready, Lydia?" She whispered, fighting back a wicked giggle.

Lydia nodded grinning back at her. "Yes!"

That was all Luny needed to hear.

Pulling back her foot, Luny Bird kicked the door open and rushed in, a spell summoned into her palms before she saw anyone. Lydia followed behind her, dark shadows running across the length of her body in a terrifying way.

It was only when they looked around the room that they saw the reason for the screaming.

A young woman with dirty blonde hair was backed into a corner, staring in horror at a man who writhed next to her.

"NOOOO! DUSK!" The girl screamed trying to cram herself further into her corner, even though there was a solid wall behind her back.

"Get away from there!" Luny called out to the woman urgently. "He's about to transform!"

The woman move to obey Luny's order, and tried to stand up, but instantly fell back to the floor. Her legs were shaking too badly to allow her to move away from the morphing man in time.

Lydia readied herself- knowing she would have to cover Luny- forming her shadows into a bow and quiver of arrows. Lydia pulled back her dark bow-string and aimed as Luny ran towards the young woman.

But just as Luny reached the girl's side, Dusk's human form ripped in half and his vampire self was set free.

Snarling viciously, the vampire flung itself at Luny and Lisa, his jaws bared as he closed in for the kill.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: <em>**

**_Lisa long ago formed an attachment to her captor, as many abuse victims do. And she mistakes that attachment for love. Though it may grow to real love . . . perhaps. . . . Hmmmmm . . . . (Evil plotting) _**

**_Anyway, hope you liked the chapter! Can't wait to write the next one! _**

**_Please review if you read! Pretty please? (Sad face) _**

**_~Lyn Harkeran_**


	23. Chapter 23: The Anthem of the Barmy

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Anthem of the Barmy, Batty and Bizarre **

* * *

><p>Luny Bird laughed as she sidestepped the vampire as he lunged at her and quickly stood in front of Lisa, shielding the girl from the beast.<p>

"Shoot anytime you're ready, love," Luny said calmly to Lydia who had just aimed her shadow arrow at Dusk. "Do you need me to move him so you can get a better shot? Or can you manage?"

Lydia rolled her eyes. Only Luny would be joking around in the middle of a fight with a vampire. The woman let her arrow fly and grinned when it hit the vampire square in the back, making his fall forward to the ground. It was always nice to know that one hadn't lost one's technique in magic.

Lydia pooled her energy and was about to shoot another shadow arrow at Dusk, but stopped in surprise when Luny gave a terrifying battle-cry and jumped on top of the vampire's back, pinning him to the ground in one swift movement.

Dusk snarled and tried to get up but Luny sat on his back firmly with her hands holding down his shoulders.

When Luny was sure that the vampire was subdued she began to giggle, a high pitched, crazy sound that made Lisa cower even farther into her corner and that made Lydia grin.

This was the laugh that had given her the title of Luny Bird the Insane. This was the laugh of the mad and barmy; the batty and bizarre, the daft and demented. This was Luny!

"I haven't had this much fun in years," Luny said after she had finally subsided her strange laughter. "I should go vampire hunting more often!"

Lydia drew closer and patted her sister's shoulder, "I'm sure you'd have a chaotic time, Luny."

Then the woman looked down at the still struggling vampire with wary eyes.

"You still got him?"

Luny nodded enthusiastically. "I've got him, but he sure is a squirmy bugger! You'd better hurry up and give 'im his medicine!"

Lydia reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a small syringe. Then making sure to avoid the vampire's scrambling claws and snapping jaws, and pushed the needle into the coarse skin of his neck. As soon as the contents were drained Lydia pulled back with a knowing smile.

"You can get off now," she told Luny as she capped the syringe and place it back into her pocket.

Luny pouted for a moment before she leaned down and kissed the back of Dusk's head with a loud smacking sound that echoed throughout the room. Then she happily jumped off and walked over to Lisa who was still clinging to the wall in fear.

"Come on chickie-boo," she crooned gently. "He can't hurt you anymore. You're gonna be alright, I promise."

Lisa slowly looked at her and Luny could see the tears that were threatening to fall. Taking a small gasp of air Lisa asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Luny and that," Luny pointed at her sister's counterpart, "Is Lydia."

Then seeing that Lydia was no longer in the room Luny corrected herself, "Nope that isn't Lydia. . . That's my sister Tarnisis."

Lisa looked over to see a dark haired woman leaning over an unconscious Dusk, with her fingers probing his body and head, her brow scrunched in concentration.

"What is she doing to him," Lisa asked in a monotone whisper.

Luny shook her head and scoffed. "She's making sure that when he transforms back that he won't be in pain. Sisi is too soft hearted for her own good."

"Compassion is not a bad quality to have, Luna." Tarnisis said as she finished her examination of the vampire. "You and Skulduggery would do well to gain some."

Finally something clicked in Lisa's mind.

"Skulduggery," she repeated her eyes wide. "The living skeleton?"

Luny looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "You know our brother?"

Lisa nodded slowly. "He was going to help us fight Dusk. . . He was going to save us."

"Us," Tarnisis asked.

Lisa pointed to the other side of the room, a choked sob leaving her throat.

The two women followed the line of her finger and for the first time, saw the crushed girl. Tarnisis immediately crossed to her and began to whisper a healing incantation.

Luny held out her hand to Lisa and smiled, "What's your name, lovely?"

"Lisa. Lisa Benard." Lisa said as she accepted the hand and stood up from the floor.

Luny reached out and rubbed the girl's back in comfort. "Well, Lisa, you're safe now. Dusk won't be able to ever touch you again."

Lisa looked up at the woman a strange look on her face, and looked like she was about to say something, before she stopped and decided to keep her thoughts to herself. After several Luny broke the silence.

"So how do you know Skully, Leese? Did he solve a case for you, or somethin'?"

Lisa registered the nickname and smiled. Even though the last handful of minutes had been horrifying, Lisa felt uncommonly happy.

"He's upstairs," she admitted. "My friend Soul said that if we could wake him up that he would save us from Dusk. . . That we would be free. . ."

Luny's eyes grew wide, "Skully is upstairs?"

"Yeah," Lisa said. "But he's under some sort of magical sleep. . . We couldn't get him to wake up."

Luny grinned devilishly. "Show me where he is and I'll wake him up."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_

_**Hey guys it's been a while. ^^; Sorry for taking so long to update. I honestly couldn't write this chapter! I had the worst writer's block for it! Grrrrr~!  
><strong>_

_**Anyway, I hope you like it. I know it's short and kind of boring, but at least I was able to post a chapter, finally.  
><strong>_

_**~Lyn Harkeran  
><strong>_


	24. Chapter 24: A Change of Strategy

**Chapter Twenty-Four: A Change of Strategy**

* * *

><p>Skulduggery Pleasant floated in a peaceful place, far away from the cares and worries of his regular everyday life. In fact, the detective had never had such a refreshing, luxurious, or quiet length of relaxation in his life.<p>

There was no scenery or movement, but for some strange reason, this didn't bother Skulduggery. He merely lay in the calming abyss, sighing in content and once in a great while, stretching his limbs and moving to a new position.

The detective didn't know how much time had passed, nor who or what he had been before that exact moment. But he wasn't worried.

Time was a useless thing when you had nothing to do but sleep. And for the first time in years, Skulduggery didn't care about the world, or how he was going to save it. For the first time in a lifetime, Skulduggery Pleasant didn't care about anything.

* * *

><p>Luny had been trying to wake up her brother for nearly thirty minutes now, and he hadn't even had the sense to groan as she had screamed in his ear. After yelling herself hoarse, the female mage frowned deeply, looking over at her newest acquaintance with anxious eyes.<p>

"Hey Leese, did you happen to catch what kind of sleeping spell, Skully's under?"

Lisa, who sat in the far left corner of the room, shook her head. "Soul told me that your brother came to Dusk in the state that he's in. Apparently, Dusk made a deal with someone. . . The skeleton-er. . . I mean Skulduggery Pleasant was part of their trade."

Luny's eyebrows immediately raised. "A trade? Any idea who our favorite vampy traded with?"

Once again Lisa shook her head. "Dusk has had several visitors lately, but I was never allowed to stay during their discussions."

Luny was silent for a moment before she asked, "Do you know any of their names?"

"No, or at least none that I can remember," the girl said, then she hesitated. "But Soul knew everyone who came here. She was a part of the magic community before Dusk captured her."

Luny's smile slowly returned, and she gave Lisa a large thumbs-up. "That's good to hear chicky-boo! Now we might actually be able to find out who did this to Skully and why! . . .But first I we had better wake him up."

Lisa watched curiously as Luny headed over towards the door. "But you've _been_ trying to wake him up this entire time."

Luny giggled jovially, and stopped just as she was about to walk out of the door, and back into the hallway.

"You are absolutely correct, Leese-ie girl! _I've_ been trying. So it's time to bring in Sisi."

"Your sister," Lisa asked curiously. "How is she going to wake him up? You yelled in his face and he didn't even stir."

Luny gave the girl a wink. "Trust me, if Skully will wake up for anyone, it's Tarnisis."

"Why is that?"

"Well for starters, Sisi was always the one who pushed Skully to his limits, mentally and physically, so she shouldn't have any trouble gettin' him up outta the bed! And then there's also the fact that she was always the early riser out of the three of us, and her wake-up calls are of legend!"

Lisa stared after the retreating form of Luny Bird and genuinely questioned the woman's sanity.

* * *

><p>It was nearing sunset as China Sorrows sat down in one of the back rooms of her library and poured herself a cup of tea. The lovely woman always came to the same room each evening to enjoy a cup of her favorite drink and contemplate the day's events. It was a nice way to unwind and calm herself, as well as, a stellar way collect her thoughts.<p>

China sipped her tea thoughtfully as she enjoyed the wonderful warmth coming from the well-stocked fireplace. She reclined back against her comfortable armchair and watched the flames crackle and pop back and forth in their hypnotic dance, with a heavy heart.

Smiling wistfully, China watched as the orange and red turned to ashes. The woman loved watching the fire. For fire always reminded her of Skulduggery. Whether it was an inferno of flames or a wisp of candlelight, the element prompted her to think of the acclaimed detective that she loved.

After nearly an hour of her ritual, China decided that she couldn't put off the inevitable any longer. She had wanted to see what would happen, but she couldn't risk wasting any more time. So she picked up the small bell that rested next to her tea set and meaningfully rang it twice. Once she had done so, China resumed drinking her tea.

For several minutes all was silent, but soon enough there was a small knock on the chamber door.

"Enter," China said in-between sips from her porcelain teacup.

The large wooden door opened cautiously, showing a young woman with long white hair and stunning light blue eyes the color of a newly laid winter's frost.

"What kept you," China asked gently as she placed her cup and saucer down on the table top.

The young woman smiled somewhat sheepishly as she fully entered the room and took the seat opposite of the beautiful mage. "I just got back from the pet store. I came as fast as I could, Mistress. I'm sorry that I'm so late."

China's brow furrowed slightly at her assistant's last comment. Whenever she gained a new member of staff, China Sorrows would magically connect them to her, using several objects of value that she could use to summon them. Her table-side bell, was one such object, and to hear that it had taken so long for her assistant to get back was somewhat troubling. Perhaps the magic was beginning to fade. . .

"Why didn't you heed your call, the moment I rang the bell?" China asked sternly.

The younger woman raised her hands in surrender. "I reappeared back here the second I heard the bell, China, I swear."

China leaned back in her chair, looking at her assistant with a slight smile. "Oh well. . . There's no reason to fret, dear. I know it's not your fault. I'll just have to strengthen my magic on the items, that's all."

The young woman nodded. "Yeah, I suppose you will."

After a moment of comfortable silence, China broke the silence again with a question.

"Venus, what were you doing at a petshop?"

The woman whose name was Venus shrugged. "I enjoy being around the animals."

At China's somewhat amused look, the girl elaborated further, blushing slightly. "I ordered a snapping turtle a couple weeks ago, and I was just checking to see if it had arrived yet."

To Venus' complete surprise, China looked at her kindly and even smiled.

"Well, I hope your turtle comes soon, my dear."

"Thank you, China." Venus said happily. Then the young woman leaned forward in her chair, her manner growing very serious. "Why did you call so urgently for me? Is something wrong?"

The lovely female mage once more picked up her tea and began to drink, taking her time to answer.

"Plans have changed," China admitted quietly. "Dusk has failed in his side of our contract. So I am being forced to take action."

Venus frowned. "Did Dusk do something to Skulduggery Pleasant?"

China shook her head once, her expression changing into a solemn mask almost instantly. "No. But our dear detective is about to wake up and realize what has happened to him and his partner."

Venus was quiet for several moments as she watched her Mistress stare into the fire. Before she asked the question that was pressing on her mind.

"What are you going to do?"

The beautiful woman sighed lightly as she deliberately handed her assistant a golden door key.

"The only thing I _can_ do, Venus. Would you please go wake up Miss Cain and bring her to me? Take Gunther with you. . . I would like to have a word with our guest before Skulduggery decides to break down my door to rescue her."

"Are you sure you want me to wake her up?" Venus asked incredulously. "Once Valkyrie Cain realizes where she is, she might try to burn down the building."

China laughed delicately, a light and feathery sound that was both pleasing and terrifying. "Are you afraid of Miss Cain?"

Venus bristled at her Mistresses teasing, but ultimately kept her cool, taking several deep breaths.

It was a well known fact that Venus_ 'The Flytrap'_ Frost, had a nasty temper that flared at the worst of times, but since she had started to work for China Sorrows, the girl had begun to learn how to better control her actions. It was one of the many reasons why she had stayed in China's employ for more than a few days. Here, she wasn't always getting into trouble and starting fights. It was a nice reprieve from the life she had quite recently led. And Venus considered herself a better person, because of her transformation.

"I have respect for her _gifts_, China. Because I have seen what she is capable of when provoked." The Flytrap said with a straight face. " I've fought her before, and she's a handful by anyone's standards."

China looked intrigued at the idea, but quickly brushed it off after indulging the thought for several moments.

"Well you needn't worry, my dear. Her powers are gone."

"Gone," Venus repeated, confused. "How can they be _gone_?"

China looked at the fire again for a moment before she turned her gaze back to her assistant.

"It's the result of a very old bonding spell." She explained. "While Miss Cain remained untouched by the mage she was bound to, her magic was only gone on a temporary basis. . . But when Dusk consummated their union, Valkyrie's powers were completely destroyed."

"She can't use her magic," Venus said in shock, her eyes full of pity. "No magic, ever?"

Looking up at her assistant with remorseless eyes China smiled.

"Valkyrie Cain will never be able to use magic again."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_

_**No excuse for not updating sooner than the obvious one: Life. **_

_**Thank you all for the continued support and love! I cherish each and every one of you and want you to know that I am grateful! **_

_**What will Valkyrie do now that she can't use magic? OH NOES! **_

**_~Lyn Harkeran_**


	25. Chapter 25: Lapdogs and Free Souls

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Lapdogs and Free Souls**

* * *

><p>Venus Frost winced ever so slightly as she wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand. Then she looked up just in time to see a chair hurtling towards her. The female mage side stepped the foreign object at the last moment and looked at her opponent with unwavering eyes. Even without the use of her magic, Valkyrie Cain was one hell of a fighter, which currently stemmed from her red-hot temper that gave her seemingly unlimited energy.<p>

Only moments before, Venus had awoken the young woman, to bring her before China for a chat, but Valkyrie hadn't waited for an explanation or for the chance for them to touch her. The second her eyes had opened, the young female had begun swinging well-practiced fists and dropping wonderfully placed kicks. Gunther - China's right hand man- was currently unconscious on the floor as a prime example of Valkyrie's wrath.

Venus would have just frozen her opponent -as was the her trademark- and been done with it, but a strange sense of honor had overtaken the woman before she could do so. Valkyrie Cain _couldn't_ fight back, at least not properly, so the famous Flytrap didn't strike back. Instead she merely let Valkyrie get it out of her system, jumping away from random flying objects and dodging punches and kicks that came dangerously close to their mark.

Sooner or later, Cain would run out of energy and be willing to talk. Or at least that's what Venus hoped. And her prayers were realized when several minutes later Valkyrie paused her hellcat action. The young woman looked around frantically taking in the surroundings and an angry grimace quickly covered her face as she stared down the other woman who stood only several feet away.

"Where am I?"

Venus looked around the room as well; it was a storage room of sorts that had been transformed into a makeshift bedroom, with a small cot and full length mirror in the far corner. It wasn't overly extravagant, but it wasn't all that bad either.

"You're in the basement of China Sorrow's Library," Venus said after a moment, studying Valkyrie's reaction with well trained eyes. "She wished to have a word with you before you returned home."

Valkyrie looked confused. "China's basement? But I was kidnapped by Dusk. . . How bloody hell did I get here?"

Before China had dismissed her to get Valkyrie, Venus Frost had been coached on what to say if the young woman asked her any questions. China didn't want to be associated with the vampire anymore, and had thus told Venus to tell a _'little white lie'_ if asked.

"China rescued you from Dusk several days ago," Venus lied smoothly. "You've been out for quite some time. You were asleep when China found you."

Valkyrie looked absolutely confused now before her anger returned and she yelled, "Stop lying! China would never help me! Not when I had no way to pay her!"

Venus decided to play it cool and merely shrugged. "That's why my employer wants to talk to you, genius. She wanted to discuss the matter of payment for her services in assisting you."

Watching the young woman, Venus knew that Valkyrie didn't like the thought of being in debt to China Sorrows, though she seemed to feel obligated to hear the proposition from the librarian. Then after a moment of contemplation, Valkyrie lowered the packing knife she had been wielding in her pale white hands. Valkyrie pocketed the knife and then placed her hands at her sides.

"What does China want?"

Venus shook her head. "I _never_ know what Madame Sorrows wants. I've learned it's better not to guess her motives and just do as I'm told."

"How does that feel," Valkyrie asked as she took several steps forward, anger still come off of her in heat waves. "Being China's lapdog? Do you like sitting, and rolling over, and taking a shit when she tells you to? Or is it just easier than having a mind of your own?"

Venus' eyes narrowed into small slits and her fingertips began to tingle anxiously. "Watch yourself, Miss Cain. Or you might offend someone who you have no hope of defeating."

Valkyrie lifted a single eyebrow and snorted unbecomingly. "I'm not afraid of you. . . Venus _the Flytrap _Frost."

The woman of said-name smiled slightly and tipped her head to the other mage. "For a moment I thought you didn't remember me."

"How could I forget you, when you tried to _kill_ me last year?"

Venus shrugged at her and then winked. "I have nothing against you, Cain. I was on a job and you were in the way. Nothing more and nothing less."

Valkyrie shook her head in disbelief but she didn't say anything as she closed the large gap of space between them and slowly walked past the Flytrap with her head held high.

"Take me to China."

Venus' smile disappeared at the prospect of what was about to transpire, but nodded, albeit grimly. "As you wish."

* * *

><p>Soul Kills moaned in pain when her body seemed to fall apart and something prodded her aching ribs. From the way it hurt to breathe and the constant stinging sensation within her torso, the girl knew that she had broken them. Then after several more minutes of horrible pain, Soul suddenly realized that she wasn't getting crushed anymore. Was the fucking snake gone, or had Dusk reconsidered his plan of killing her?<p>

Slower than maple molasses, the mage opened her eyes, fearing the worst. Would the snake be in the process of swallowing her whole? Would Dusk be waiting to pounce in and crack her neck? Were her broken ribs going to cause internal bleeding and ultimately kill her? Hell, she needed to calm down and get some answers or she was going to lose her mind!

But nothing sinister met her glazed orbs. Only a woman with a concerned face and the darkest black circles around her eyes that Soul had ever seen.

Soul moaned incoherently for a moment, trying to speak and finding she couldn't. Her throat burned unbearably as she fought to tell the woman to watch out for Dusk and the bloody snake, but it was nothing to what she felt when she tried to sigh. It felt as if her neck was collapsing in on itself.

"Stop trying to talk," the woman said calmly. "Your windpipe was almost crush and you have severe bruising that I'm trying to fix."

"_Isn't that lovely," _Soul thought sarcastically. _"Well now at least I won't be forced to sing on Britains Got Talent." _

The woman quickly brought up a small phial and began to rub the contents all over Soul's neck, and as she did she talked, which helped to fill in some of the large gaps that the young mage had missed.

"My name is Tarnisis," the woman said. "I'm Skulduggery Pleasant's sister and I'm here to rescue you and your friend Lisa. I promise we will leave this place as soon as I can help you and we can wake my brother up."

Soul's eyes widened and she immediately tried to look around the room. Tarnisis seemed to read her mind and gave her a soft smile. "Dusk is indisposed and his snake just recently received a deadly skinning from my sister Luny. I doubt either of them will ever recover."

At these words, Soul smiled and would have laughed if she was able to. And she felt happier than she could ever remember being. She was free and the snake was dead! The girl wanted nothing more than to thank this Luny and buy her a drink at the nearest tavern, for killing that fucking thing! But if it had been skinned, how long she had been out, and as Soul pondered this, Tarnisis finished applying the salve and looked down at the girl expectantly.

"Try saying something," she prompted.

"What do you want me to say?" Soul croaked with a grin.

Tarnisis smiled at the wisecrack. "Well it's good to know that my preparations come in handy now and again." Then she grew serious. "Your friend Lisa said that you are a necromancer."

Soul nodded and instantly flinched. Everything hurt.

"Yes. Why?"

Tarnisis looked slightly uncomfortable as she answered.

"Skulduggery is in a dark sleep. . . He's a skeleton and as such we can control him by using necromancy. . . But I'm not sure I can do it on my own . . . I know you are in pain but do you think you'd be up to helping me give him a wake up call?"

Soul smiled widely, despite the pain in her neck and ribs. "Can you get me upstairs?"

"Yes." Tarnisis said carefully, watching the girl with curious eyes.

"Then count me in," Soul said slowly moving to a sitting position. "I've been ichin' to do some real magic for ages!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Just a little chapter filler before Skully wakes up, and Valkyrie gets to hear China's request. ^^ This chapter is mostly based on my two friend's OC's<strong>_ Soul Kills **_and_ **Venus Frost. **_I am grateful to them both for letting me use their lovely characters! _**

**_Next chapter is going to be awesome! _**

**_~Lyn Harkeran_**


End file.
